Connections
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Collab-Each chapter is written by a different author. Chapter 19: Yusuke has struck out on his own, and finds some surprising revelations as this adventure comes to a close.
1. Death101Foxversion

**In which there is screaming  
>Death's Part of the Collab<strong>

"Damn it!"

Yusuke ducked as yet another weapon came within an inch of his head. He lifted his arm to deflect another and jumped back to avoid three more. However, the flying blades continued forward and Yusuke found himself scrambling with the hope he would not become a lifeless slab of meat.

As one blade managed to slit his cheek a little, his brown eyes narrowed and he decided that trying to run backwards wasn't getting him anywhere. Hating it, he turned and jumped into the supposed safety of the tree tops. Pausing to catch his breath, he searched the area for more threats and, more importantly, his friends.

He scanned the area for a flash of red, black, or blue but the only thing he saw was the silver of a blade that was heading for his throat. With another curse, Yusuke jumped from the tree branch to the forest floor and started to run in the direction where he thought the blades were coming from.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke screeched to a halt and wildly twisted around in an attempt to locate his friend. He spotted a blue jacket moving behind a few trees and rushed towards it. A wall of spears and blades hovered in front of him, waiting for him to step over the invisible line of no return. Yusuke grit his teeth and pulled his fist back. It started glowing blue and with a shout of rage, he shouted, "Shotgun!"

The weapons quickly disappeared in the flood of blue light that flew from his fist as Yusuke raced towards where he had spotted the blue jacket. He couldn't be too late. He couldn't be!

He charged through the undergrowth until he was beside the jacket. However, its owner was still missing. The jacket swayed in the ominous breeze and Yusuke muttered a curse. He could have sworn he heard Kuwabara's voice. It must have been a trick to further separate the group.

Sounds of running feet carried over the wind towards him and Yusuke turned, fists raised, ready to destroy whoever crossed his path.

Behind the purple leaves of the forest, a flicker of silver appeared and then disappeared.

Yusuke braced his feet into the ground as his muscles tensed. Those bitches were going to pay.

The trees in front of him started to sway as if attacked by a violent wind and the branches shook so hard that leaves fell to the ground. A flicker of white shined through the foliage.

Yusuke grit his teeth and waited. He was done running.

Something entered the area where Yusuke was and he charged forward with a yell of rage. Gold eyes stared into his as his target gracefully jumped back and avoided the punch. Meanwhile Yusuke stumbled as he tried to stop his charge. His foot tripped over nothing and he collapsed to the ground. To his right, the figure panted and clutched at its ribs before saying:

"I hope you did not truly mean to hit me, Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled himself up from his place in the dirt to stare at the fox demon. "Glad to see you too, Kurama. Where's Hiei and Kuwabara?"

Kurama did not answer as he ripped the remains of his shirt to make a bandage for his arm. Yusuke noticed the red that was covering the white colouring the fox demon usually wore. If those bitches had managed to do that to Kurama… The thought made Yusuke want to shoot himself in the temple.

"I don't know where Kuwabara is," Kurama finally said. "But they got Hiei."

Yusuke stared at Kurama, believing that the fox was lying but Kurama continued trying to patch himself up. A chill ran from Yusuke's chest to the rest of him. Hiei gone? That little shrimp was the fastest out of all of them… except for Yusuke but if they had gotten Hiei then… Yusuke felt tears come to his eyes. Kuwabara was a goner. He and Kurama were the only ones left.

"Damn it!" Yusuke said as he punched the ground. "We never should have tried this route!"

Kurama paused in his bandage making to watch as Yusuke continued to punch the ground. "We could not have known the powers they possessed."

"But we knew this forest could have killed us at any time if we split up!"

Kurama was silent as he returned to healing himself. When he had finished, he said:

"We are only a few miles from the exit. If we are quick, we might be able to escape."

Yusuke found himself standing as he stomped over to the fox demon. "And leave Kuwabara and Hiei!"

Kurama's gold eyes stared into Yusuke's. "We cannot help them as we are and you know those girls. They will not kill them. Just make them wish they were dead."

Yusuke's hand shot out, grabbed Kurama's collar, and hulled him close. "So you want to run?"

Kurama's eyes were unmoving. "It is better to run and survive than to die and let them die also."

Yusuke glared at him before slowly releasing his grip on the fox demon's clothing. "Alright which way?"

Kurama nodded and pointed to the west. "As long as we keep moving in that direction, we'll make it." He turned to stare at Yusuke one last time. "But if something should happen, keep moving and don't stop."

Yusuke's mouth became dry as his stomach started to burn from fear. He knew what Kurama was silently saying. If the bitches caught up, Kurama would use himself as bait. For a second, Yusuke was going to object and demand a better plan but the bitches were coming. He could hear them in the background. Their sickening giggles, laughs, and girlish screams. Heck, he could practically smell them.

He swallowed and nodded to Kurama. "It was nice working with you."

Kurama nodded.

Hearing the bitches draw closer, Yusuke turned. He took a deep breath. And he ran.

**A/N: Basically, this is a story written by many authors. Each chapter is written by a different author until we finally reach an ending. All the chapters will be posted in this story so you do not need to jump around the site. If you wish to join, please see my profile for more information.**

**-D101**

P.S Credit for the cover goes to Scyo and Crazy.


	2. SycoandCrazyInc

**In which there are Cannibals**

**SycoandCrazy's part of the collab.**

Kuwabara regained consciousness all too soon for his liking. His body ached from various cuts and bruises, and his arms had been painfully tied back around a pole that had been rammed into the ground.

Kuwabara opened his eyes just a bit, hoping the Beasts wouldn't notice that he was awake. After all, there was no point in torturing him if he couldn't feel the pain. The first thing that greeted his eyes was a big red ball on the end of his nose.

_What the…?_

Looking past his nose, Kuwabara saw the garish colors of a clown suit.

_Really, a clown costume? That's just insulting._

Still, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least he _had_ clothes, which would be more than Yusuke, Kurama, or Hiei could probably say if the Beasts caught them.

"Get your hands off me! I'm going to kill you all!"

Speaking of Hiei…

Kuwabara glanced around and found Hiei about thirty feet to his right. Hiei was also tied up to a post, and he wasn't, as Kuwabara had feared, naked. Although those leather pants the Beasts had put on him didn't leave much to the imagination.

_That was a sight I could have lived without._

Worse than the pants though was the fact that Hiei was surrounded by the Beasts. They were petting and pawing and cooing over him, while Hiei struggled in vain to get away. One of the Beasts' hands got a bit too close to Hiei's mouth, and he viciously sank his teeth into the skin.

The Beast shrieked, a high pitched wail, and they actually had to hit Hiei several times to make him let go. That was when one of them had the bright idea to put a muzzle on him so he couldn't bite anyone else.

Suddenly Kuwabara felt sharp pain in his back. Twisting as much as his bonds would allow, Kuwabara looked and saw one of the Beasts smirking evilly at him, holding the spear she had used to hit him.

Narrowing his eyes, Kuwabara tried to summon his Spirit Sword to cut his bonds, but found to his extreme horror that his powers wouldn't respond.

_Why doesn't my Spirit Energy work here?_

"Girls!" she called. "The idiot is awake!"

Some of the Beasts broke away from the crowd to circle Kuwabara, snarling and growling and smirking, like a pack of hyenas about to make their kill. Kuwabara broke out in a cold sweat listening them talk.

"It's the idiot!"

"Such an ugly weakling!"

"Ugly!"

"Useless!"

"Pathetic moron!"

"What should we do with him?"

"Kill the spare!"

"Kill him!"

"Roast him!"

"Eat him!"

The hair on the back of Kuwabara's neck stood up. They'd known these Beasts were bad, but Koenma had never told the Detectives they were cannibals!

"Serve him to Lord Hiei-sama so he may dine on the flesh of his enemy!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kuwabara saw Hiei turn a distinct shade of green. The color was probably reflected on Kuwabara's own face.

"Now-now wait a minute," Kuwabara stammered.

"Silence infidel!"

The command was accompanied by a slap to the face. Kuwabara winced, but didn't cry out. He'd been hit harder before. Still, it was obvious they weren't going to listen to him at all.

"No!" Hiei yelled. "I do NOT want to EAT Kuwabara!"

One of the Beasts simpered up to Hiei. "But Lord Hiei-sama, you hate it! You must eat your enemy!"

Hiei tried to jerk out of his chains again, to no avail. "Stop calling me that! It's redundant, you fools! And no, I do not have to eat my enemy! Besides, you're my enemies, not him! If you want me to eat my enemies, try cooking yourselves up!"

The Beasts cried out in a mix of pain and anger and disbelief. "Lord Hiei-sama can't mean that!"

"He's delirious from hunger!"

"Tenderize the meat so we may feed Lord Hiei-sama!"

As the blows started to rain down, Kuwabara thought, _Yusuke, Kurama, the two of you had better rescue us!_

* * *

><p>Hiei watched helplessly as the Creatures rained blows on his teammate. Granted he'd never actually <em>liked<em> Kuwabara, but that didn't mean Hiei wanted him dead, and he certainly didn't want to eat him.

Hiei yanked at his chains, snarling at any of the Creatures that dared to get too close to him. Unfortunately, that didn't deter them from petting and cooing over him. If only he could burn them all to ash!

"Kurama!" one of the Creatures suddenly screamed, pointing off into the forest. "Kurama's out there and he _lost his shirt_!"

A howl tore the Creatures' throats, and they were frothing at the mouth as all of them poured out from the camp and into the woods. All except for that one that had screamed in the first place.

Hiei watched as she quickly approached Kuwabara. She leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Hiei and Kuwabara both stared in wide eyed shock. She pulled back and said, "I love you, Kazuma Kuwabara! I won't let them kill you and feed you to Hiei! He's a jerk anyways!"

Kuwabara sputtered, apparently incoherent at this point.

A quick slash of the Creature's dagger and Kuwabara was free. Kuwabara immediately started to stumble towards Hiei, but then they heard the sounds of the Creatures returning. They did not sound happy.

Hiei glared at the Creature who'd freed Kuwabara. "You lied."

"It was the only way to get my Kazuma free," she said.

Kuwabara took another step towards Hiei who snarled, "Get out of here! We can't both escape!"

"I won't leave you," Kuwabara said, the stubborn oaf.

"If you don't get yourself out of here right now, I'll kill you myself," Hiei snapped.

Kuwabara glanced towards the forest; the Creatures were getting closer. "I'll be back for you," Kuwabara promised.

"You'd better," Hiei said. "Now go!"

Kuwabara left, disappearing from sight just as Creatures appeared back in the camp.

"Liar!" one screamed.

"Traitor!" screeched another who saw that Kuwabara's post was empty.

"Kuwabara-lover!" another howled, the most damning insult of all.

They descended upon her in a horde, shrieking and biting and tearing. When they pulled back, there was nothing left but blood soaked ground.

Hiei felt sick, and tried not to think about what had just happened. They turned back towards him, smiling and simpering and cooing. Their hands brushed over his arms and chest and face.

"Stop touching me!" Hiei yelled.

"But Lord Hiei-sama," they chanted together. "We love you. We love you _so_ much."

* * *

><p>Kuwabara staggered through the forest, trying to put some distance between himself and the camp. He hated to leave Hiei like that, but he was far too injured to be any good in a fight right now, especially since he couldn't access his Spirit Energy.<p>

Kuwabara leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Was he as useless as those Beasts said he was?

Kuwabara glanced around to make sure he wasn't being followed, and a flash of white caught his eyes. Carefully, Kuwabara moved towards it. He found a piece of paper with strange writing on it nailed to a tree.

_It looks like the seals that were put in Yukina's room when Terukane had her. Is this what's stopping our powers from working near their camp?_

Kuwabara looked from side to side, and spotted more of the papers in the distance. Kuwabara smiled grimly. Well, there was something he could do after all. The Beasts were in for a nasty surprise when Kuwabara got these down.


	3. Wicked gothic angel

**In which there is pain**

**Wicked Gothic Angel's part of the Collab**

The trees bristled in the wind as the two males jolted through the forest; their pulse quickened as their enemies drew closer and closer. Yusuke knew that there was no way they were able to keep this up much longer.

"Screw this!"

Yusuke turned around, down and ready to shoot out his shotgun when Kurama grabbed hold of his arm tightly, gold eyes dead serious.

"No Yusuke, don't waste your energy."

"Well what are we suppose to do?"

Gold eyes looked back at the herd of demons coming their way, they were definitively running out of time and Koenma's so called back up haven't arrived yet.

"Run!"

Yusuke looked at him in shock and Kurama pushed him back.

"Now, run!"

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you."

The fox was silent for a brief moment before he turned, cold eyes pierced through Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes. Yusuke felt as if he was shrinking as the silver fox looked down at him.

"Don't argue with me."

"But I..."

"I can stall them for only a brief period of time, make it count Yusuke."

Yusuke stared at him eyes filled with fear of loosing his last living friend petrified him. Youko caught the sight in his eyes and sighed.

"We'll meet again."

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"I promise."

Youko dashed in front towards the demons leaving Yusuke alone.

"You better, DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

Yusuke then turned and ran the other way as fast as he could. Kurama said he can hold them off for a while, there was no way he was going to mess this up.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara tore another seal in half and moved for the next one.<p>

"Geez, how many of these things are there?"

He continued tiredly and not realizing that someone was behind him. A tall shadow covered the carrot haired boy causing him to stop what he was doing. There was no way he could get caught again, he wasn't useless, he was going to help Hiei no matter what. He swiftly turned with his fist ready to pound the demon that stood behind him. It was skilfully blocked, and held up into the air making Kuwabara come face to face with the demon. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>Youko ran towards the demons and summoned a death plant killing a few of the front lined demons making them even angrier.<p>

"Kill him!"

They all charged at him and Youko took off the complete opposite direction of his friend. "I must lead them as far away as I can from Yusuke. If they catch up to him, the girls won't have much time left." He thought as he sprinted deeper into the forest a few demons stopped as the fox ran past a "do not pass" sign.

"He entered the forest of no return!"

"He's a dead man."

The demons trembled till a stronger demon spoke out.

"Fools, if we catch him we'll be famous!"

* * *

><p>"So, Koenma sent you guys?"<p>

Kuwabara asked as he was being wrapped up by Touya.

"That's kinda how it went." muttered Jin in a playful way.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Touya cleared his throat before responding.

"Me, Jin, and Chu will be going after Yusuke while Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru will stay with you." He said as he finished wrapping him up.

"Ok, just don't get any bright ideas."

Shishi raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the plan?"

Kuwabara frowned, he was actually in charge of two people yet he didn't have a plan on rescuing Hiei. Looking at the two for a while, Suzuka made a shrewd comment.

"You know, if you were to use a clown costume, you should have picked a prettier color."

Kuwabara looked annoyed.

"Well at least it is better than that pink clown suit you wore before-."

Kuwabara then paused and smiled for he had got a brilliant idea.

"Guys I know what we are going to do!"

* * *

><p>All the demons roared and continued their chase throwing knives and spears and all sorts of weapons at the fox. Youko didn't care. He just kept on running as the weapons lashed out and pierced his skin. He smirked the forest was full of ditches and poisonous plants. The demons finally came to a pause as Youko disappeared out of there sights.<p>

"Where did that bastard go?"

Suddenly one by one the demons were being pulled up into the air by vines they scrambled and fought, but it was useless. More and more vines appeared and began to pull the demons in separate directions causing many of the weaker ones to be ripped in half or body pieces pulled out of there bodies. Screams filled the air as the fox watched from a distance, his eyes were red reflecting the color of the blood that poured from his enemies. He was so concentrated in his preys he barely noticed a demon trying a sneak attack behind him.

"Die!"

It lashed out at him causing Youko to duck and dodge, he felt extremely exhausted. He had already used so much demon energy and was slowly turning back into his human form. "No, not now!" he cried out mentally as the stronger demon lashed out slashing right down Youko's mid waist. Youko screamed and wrapped his rosewhip around the demons face. The demon knew what was in for him so he decided that simultaneous death is better than going empty handed. Just as Youko pulled his whip to break the demons face, the demon pulled his club and slammed the fox so hard in the head that he was knocked off the tree. Youko slowly transformed back to his human form as he fell all the way to the bottom of the tree where he was greeted by a golem looking demon.

"Youko a human?"

It smiled evilly letting drool go down his face, it slowly climbed over towards Kurama not realizing the ground was giving out. He stretched out his arm and his nails grew longer; Kurama slowly opened up his eyes, he had a terrible headache and his vision was worse. The demon jumped at him and was about to stab him when the ground beneath them gave in and they both fell into a dark pit.

* * *

><p>Hiei sat chained to his seat angrily, his face had lovely designs on it making him look like an emperor.<p>

"They are so dead."

He folded his arms and watched in annoyance as the ladies prepared him a lovely feast with strange looking food. A wild animals head sat right in front of Hiei causing the boy to turn it around in disgust. He then paused as he felt a familiar demon energy.

"...Kurama?"

The boy wondered for a moment then paused feeling Kuwabara's spirit energy. Turning his head in Kuwabara direction he saw the fool smirked and give him a thumbs up.

"Oh no."

Hiei signalled Kuwabara to get the hell out of here yet Kuwabara ignored it walking proudly into the camp.

"Ughh, the ugly one is back"

"Let's kill him!"

"Ladies, ladies, you can't kill the clown until the act is over."

The beasts looked at Kuwabara in confusion then at each other.

"I'm sure Lord Hiei would like dinner and a show."

"No I don't" Hiei muttered quietly under his breath.

The beasts then turned their attention to Hiei whom apparently didn't get what Kuwabara was trying to do, but that didn't mean he was stupid enough to reject it.

"The stupid one is right."

"Lord Hiei must enjoy."

They all spoke and Kuwabara took out a familiar beautiful cloth catching all of there attention. The beautiful cloth blew in the wind as Kuwabara put it over a ball and disappeared it, all of the demons looked in amazement. Hiei curiously turned his head, he knew he seen that cloth before he just couldn't remember. Kuwabara then twirled the cloth around his body disappearing into thin air; they were all silent till there was an explosion. The demons coughed and closed there eyes as there was mist everywhere. It slowly cleared and the beasts were amazed to see the beautiful Suzuka in front of them. Hiei's jaw dropped, what was he doing here. Feeling a tug besides him he saw Kuwabara right next to him.

"I told you I'd be back."

Hiei turned his face away; it wasn't that he wasn't grateful, just a bit embarrassed that the one he tortures all the time had to be the one that saves him.

"Whatever." he said annoyed.

Kuwabara unlocked the chains and released Hiei, neither one of then noticed one of the beasts turn around to look at Lord Hiei's reaction.

"It's a trick!" she hollered.

All the demons turned around and Suzuka gave a pretty smile for you must never turn your back on your enemy.

"Rainbow cyclone!"

He shot a beautiful rainbow directly at them instantly killing a few of them. They screeched out in pain and charged at him, Suzuka didn't even budge.

"Chorus of a thousand skulls!"

Suddenly out of nowhere thousands of ghoulish spirits appeared and were biting off the heads of the beasts causing them to scream out even more. Hiei was about to summon his dragon of the darkness flames but Kuwabara stopped him.

"No, wait."

Hiei looked at him angrily.

"You'll need you dragon for later." he insisted making Hiei put out the fire that surrounded his fist.

"Hn..."

"Suzuka, Shishi, can you guys take it from here?" he called back.

Suzuka smiled and gave a thumbs up as Shishi rolled his eyes.

"You think? You owe us big time."

Kuwabara smiled and took off after Hiei.


	4. YYH Fan KB

**In Which There Is Much Confusion**

YYHfan-KB's chapter

* * *

><p>A few crows scattered when a barely recognizable Yusuke had bounded over yet another fallen tree. He had been running for what seemed like an eternity before he noticed the trees actually thinning around him.<p>

Eager to leave the Beast's Domain behind him Yusuke leaped over one last tree stump only to run smack into a clear wall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY H-" Stumbling backwards he landed on his back rubbing his nose. Glaring at the shimmering wall Yusuke realized there was no escape from the forest in this direction.

The Beast's must have put up a spirit barrier to prevent them from leaving after Kurama had separated from him. Swearing until the air turned blue Yusuke turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very large rock.

"Now I know you weren't there a minute ago..." Yusuke frowned.

"You're right it wasn't." The rock vanished to reveal a Beast leering at him.

"Oh SH-" It pounced knocking Yusuke's breath out of him.

* * *

><p>Kurama was in trouble. The last demon had nearly skewered him, and now he was once again running at top speed trying to escape. He had long since reverted back to his human form and was slower than he had been as a result.<p>

"Damn, if only I had enough energy for a oujo plant." He muttered darkly under his breath wishing for some sort of advantage that could help him escape, "I may not be able to keep my promise to Yusuke."

Moving through the forest Kurama felt the Beasts around him, herding him towards something. Panting he skidded to a stop about a foot away from a really long drop down over the edge of a gorge. Mist obscured the bottom and the other side was too far away to even consider leaping to.

So this was it, huh? Jump or be torn to bloody shreds? Examining his options Kurama made a decision.

"Looks like you've run out of places to go Youko." the Beasts surrounded him in a half circle.

"Ha, there's always a way out for those who look." Kurama leaped from the ledge into the swirling abyss below.

"CURSE YOU!" the Beasts shrieks filled the air as he plummeted downward through the mist.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was still locked in combat with the Beast, that is until a blast of chilly air turned it into a block of ice.<p>

"What the-" Spinning around he came face-to-face with Touya and Chu, "Oh hey guys, great timing I would have been a goner if you hadn't showed up."

"No problem, we left Suzuki and Shishiwakamura with Kuwabara-" Touya began.

"Kuwabara's ALIVE?" Yusuke's shock was written all over him.

"Yes, and we believe Hiei is as well." Touya sighed, "Come on, we're to get you out of here in one piece."

"Right, but how?"

"We gotta get to the ravine and meet up with Jin at the end and he'll lift us out. Or at least that's the plan. I dunno if it'll work." Chu shrugged showing he wasn't sure how well the plan would work.

"What ravine?"

"It's back a ways we had a hard time catching up to you." Touya pointed back the way Yusuke had come, "We need to hurry though, once the sun sets if we're still here we'll be as good as dead."

* * *

><p>"Kuwabara are you guys ok?" Suzuki and Shishiwakamura had finally caught up to their comrades after dispatching the majority of the Beasts.<p>

"Yeah we'll be fine how 'bout you guys?"

"Just a couple of scratches, other than that we're both fine." Suzuki sighed rubbing his neck, "I found a way out that seems promising its through a really deep ravine, though if we go ahead and take the route we'll be boxed in if we're not careful."

"So long as we can get the heck out of here I'm willing to take that risk." Hiei shrugged wearily.

"Fine let's go," Suzuki started off.

"Hold on, what about the others?" Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks unwilling to move until he knew they were all right.

"Touya, Jin, and Chu went to grab them so don't worry. Their probably all waiting for us at the meeting place." Shishiwakamura seemed unconcerned about the others problems, "Let's just go, I'm getting tired and I've got mud all over me." It was true he looked like he had been pushed in the biggest mud puddle the Beasts could find.

"What did happen to you?" Kuwabara's curiousity got the better of him.

"You don't want to know, it was terrible." Shishiwakamura's voice implied that he was quite unwilling to discuss what had happened to him.

"Fine, let's get going." Kuwabara shrugged and let it go not wanting to be skewered for any reason.

* * *

><p>Jin was leaning against the side of the ravine waiting for everyone else to get back, Touya's plan had better work or they were all going to be in serious trouble.<p>

"Oooh looky a pet!" A lone Beast had spotted Jin's red hair, "Come tooo meee." It crooned softly stretching out its clawed hand to grab his wrist.

"Humm, no thank ya missy, I'ma waitin' for someone." He grinned at the bewildered Beast for a split second before deftly knocking it out with one hand. It crumpled with a small whimper.

"Tat wasn' ta hard," He settled back in to wait for his comrades to return with the lost ones.


	5. LightsLunarFox

**In Which there is Onigiri**

LightsLunarFox's Chapter of the Collab

There wasn't all that much for Kurama to do at this point. The ravine below him was menacingly deep,and he wasn't exactly sure how he had even gotten here He had jumped to escape the beasts and somehow he had managed to end up in a more dangerous place, where the beasts were waiting for him, and there were even more then where he was before. He wasn't sure what had happened when he jumped last time, but he had ended up here, backed up against another Ravine. He didn't want to jump it since he wasn't sure the same trick would work twice.

The eyes that peered at him through the darkness were bright, and it was like he was staring into a cave of awakening bats, and he didn't like the feeling it was giving him. It wasn't enough to make the strong young man shudder, but there was something about it…their look were absolutely rabid. He heard a giggling, and already he didn't like where this was going.

"Kurama…do you realize why you've been isolated?" One voice asked. It sounded very feminine, but at the same time, there was an underlying boom that would have sent any other man running for the hills. Instead Kurama gripped something in his hair, moments later pulling out a rose. He held it tightly, the tiny spikes on the green stem almost making him bleed. There was an excited chatter amongst the beasts that seemed to be behind whatever was leading them.

"I wonder who that's for!" One asked what seemed to be to another, while the roaring of their voices grew louder, and Kurama eventually had to close his eyes. Maybe not seeing them staring at him would give him less of a headache.

"I bet it's for me!" There was arguing after that, a lot of arguing, voice after voice insisting it was for them. Finally the lead's voice came above all the rest, booming in Kurama's delicate ears.

"Fools! Be quiet, obviously he's going to try using his rose whip! Or did you all forget that? Nimrods." The chatter rose again, but only to a minimum, and Kurama opened his eyes again, now being able to think straight again.

"Who are you calling a nimrod? I bet you thought it was for you too!" A beast argued behind her. Kurama listened to the sudden silence as the leader seemed to stutter to find words.

"S-shut up and release the Onigiri!" Kurama paused. Onigiri? That was just Riceballs…what the hell were these beasts getting at? Though what came from the shadows was one of the least threatening things Kurama had ever seen.

These creatures were white; their skin had the texture of rice with a simple black streak running down their backs, with a threatening glow in their eyes, which were simply amethyst gems. Their teeth were sharp, and at least two had to be a foot long. These were the canine's, which jutted from their mouths. They were four-legged, and their claws were nothing to laugh at either, because they were unusually long. Whe he thought about it, Kurama decided with a name like Onigiri, these creatures were a creation from a child's nightmare.

When one lurched forwards, Kurama attempted to summon his energy, but instead of his rose transforming into a whip, the petals burst off and left only a stem. Kurama's eyes widened as he realized that his energy was locked, and he couldn't seem to reach it. It was similar to what happened when he became weak, but this was being caused by something. The giggles of the beasts increased when the Onigiri began trying to claw Kurama to death.

"It's useless my dear Kurama…useless…"

"We've locked your energy, so it's useless to try and resist." The leader's booming chuckle came to his ears clear as day as one of the rice-white Onigiri tore through one of his sleeves. The sleeve came loose and fell to the ground, revealing one of his toned arms. There were a few squeals and he instantly regretted not moving in time. Next time he dodged, one of the Onigiri flew off the side of the ravine, though instead of falling it went into a rift, which rippled as the last of its body disappeared.

Kurama realized now, that this must have been what he had fallen into. Maybe falling into these things was the key to getting around the strange word they were stuck in faster. He decided there was a fifty precent chance it wouldn't work, and jumped down just before an Onigiri landed on him. Instead that Onigiri collided with another, making a crashing sound between their rice looking skin, which was now revealed to be some sort of metal.

"Send the Onigiri after him."

* * *

><p>Jin had been waiting for some time now, and he was getting Impatient. He hated just standing around, waiting for something to happen. It really, really was a bother because he normally just liked jumping right into the action. Though, Touya had told him to wait here, and that was what he was going to do. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Kurama came tumbling out in front of him. Jin's sea blue eyes held a hint of shock and confusion as he turned to the Kitsune.<p>

"Aye Kurama, what'cha doin' comin' outta nowhere like tha'? If I didn't know it was you I coulda' attacked ya'." The Irish demon said quickly. Thankfully for Kurama, he had gotten used to Jin's tendancy to talk fast and he could understand every word. Though for a moment he didn't answer, he only caught his breath, trying to recall what had just happened, since it had all happened so quickly. Jin waved a hand in front of his face.

"Aye, Kurama, ya' hear me?" Kurama breathed in one more time and nodded at Jin, standing up to now talk at his level.

"Yes Jin, I heard you, and I can't say I'm not glad to see you." He assured the other red-head, looking around to make sure none of the Onigiri had followed him. When he was sure he was safe, he let out a slight sigh. Though the hope of safety was short lived when Jin mentioned he saw a creature Similar to the Onigiri streak by earlier. Suddenly a hoard of them came, all in flashes of light, and Before Kurama could Combat it, he was pushed into a black hole by the creatures, not having a second to say anything more to Jin.

* * *

><p>When Kurama could finally see where he was next, he was in a round area, surrounded by Onigiri, but he wasn't the only one there. Behind him was Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, all as equally confused. Kuwabara blinked and looked around, and Yusuke was first to speak.<p>

"What the hell are these things." Hiei answered his question with a snort of his usual 'Hn', and glared at the beings before them.

"They called them 'Onigiri'." Came his simple answer. Kurama nodded, looking over the creatures again for a sign of weakness. When he couldn't find any, he turned to the others.

"Our energy is blocked." Yusuke and Kuwabara both protested, but were met with reality when neither could muster up an attack. One came at them fast, and Yusuke tried punching it, but he was met with hard skin and headbutted against a nearby wall.

"Ow…That felt like hard rice." Kurama's mind started turning the moment Yusuke said hard rice. What if…

"Try punching harder. Hiei, attempt to put your sword deep enough through, their armor might just be dried over-skin, and they might come apart if we try." Kuwabara stared at him like he was insane.

"You're gonna risk this on a might?" Yusuke grinned and punched his knuckles together.

"I have before." Hiei shook his head, but removed his sword.

"That's because you're an idiot. But Kurama's 'might' will probably get a better end result." As the creatures closed in, the boys got ready to fight, it was worth a shot. Not one of them knew how they ended up here, or all together. Kurama had been with Jin, Kuwabara with Hiei and Sazaku and Shishi, and Yusuke with Touya and Chu. Even so, it didn't matter how they got there, the fact was, they had to fight.


	6. Death101Foxversion 2

**In Which there are Cries**

Death101-Fox Version's Second part of the Collab

Fighting. Whether it was to the death or just to beat up Kuwabara, fighting was a constant part of Yusuke's life. He had fought humans, demons, humans with super powers, and for a brief few seconds creepy beasts things that scared him like nothing else had before. However, he had never fought against demonic food before. Although the onigiri shared the same name as the popular food the similarities ended there. The little monsters were quick and they were deathly. Kurama's idea of trying to smash the things to bits had worked for the first five so there were only about ten left. Unfortunately after the first five had crumpled the pieces had come to life. Only Hiei's fast sword had saved them from slowly being strangled to death when the black ribbons of seaweed used to decorate the onigiri picked their targets and wrapped around their throats.

Yusuke jumped back as one of the small pieces of the seaweed shot towards him like a pin pong ball. It continued past him and smashed into the wall where it became stuck. It twisted and squirmed like a fish out of water as it tried to free itself. Safe for the moment, Yusuke glanced at his teammates. Kuwabara was having the worst of it as the only intact black ribbon was wrapped around his eyes making it hard to see the attacks of the remaining intact rice balls. Hiei looked like he was in the middle of a snowstorm as the small pieces of rice jumped around him, making small cuts as the fire demon tried to cut them down to size, which probably wasn't the greatest idea but what else could he do? None of them could use their energy.

A claw from one of the monsters sank into his arm and Yusuke, forgetting the danger, destroyed it with one punch. However, before the pieces could come to life, he ripped the seaweed to small pieces that could be easily dodged. The rice he ground to dust under his shoe. He turned to see where his next opponent would come from in time to see Kurama receive a deep vertical cut to his chest and another to his back causing the shirt he was wearing to fall off. The red head was forced back by the force of the blow and crashed into the wall as blood started to pour from the cuts.

Yusuke grit his teeth as the man struggle to stand. While Hiei was covered in cuts, Kuwabara was blinded, and he was also covered in battle scars, Kurama seemed to be suffering the worst out of all of them. Kurama was a fighter but his martial arts were virtually useless against an enemy one couldn't knock out or destroy without knowing the results would be far worse. The best he could do was dodge and being so tired from his transformations, his ability to dodge was dropping. However, Kurama was game and quickly avoided another attack. The surprised onigiri struggled to free its claws from their imbedded place in the wall. The sight was almost comical but Yusuke couldn't laugh. They were losing and he knew it. The monsters didn't get tired and they didn't have their spirit energy. Within a few seconds they wouldn't have life energy either as it would have sipped out of their bodies with their blood.

Yusuke dodged another claw and saw Kurama go to help Hiei and Kuwabara only to get intersected and attacked once again. A gasp and a wail caused Yusuke to look up from the circular pit he was in to see the windows located high above the wall. The beasts were standing there watching but unlike before they weren't laughing. They seemed to be crying as their 'lords and side dish' were being cut to pieces. Only one seemed happy as she watched from her seat on a throne surrounded by five others in similar seats. Of course he couldn't see the other five's faces so he couldn't be sure that more were enjoying their pain.

Another monster came towards him and he knocked it to the ground with a trip and looked up in time to see the snowstorm around Hiei vanish in time for the fire demon to be stabbed through the stomach by the arm of a rice ball. The man coughed up blood as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he rushed towards the demon, ready to get vengeance for the sneak attack. Kuwabara, though blinded beat him to it as he kicked the monster and Kurama finished it by ripping the pieces with his bare hands.

The chorus of screams that followed caused everyone in the area to freeze. Even the monsters froze. "Stop it!" the beasts cried.

Everyone, even Kuwabara though he could not see, looked up to the group of beasts. A group of ten stepped towards the thrones with their hands against their chests and tears in their eyes. The beasts spoke as one and for a second appeared as simple human girls who were afraid for someone they cared about. "Please let them live," they said. "Let us battle so that the best may have them rather than let them be cut to pieces so that we each get one."

The voices reached a heartbroken sod. "Let them live Sue-sama!"

Yusuke saw the other five on the thrones glance at the sixth who had smiled while watching them fight. Unlike the girls who were begging for their lives, there was nothing human about this beast. Her humanity was destroyed with the look of bloodlust in her eyes.

"Very well," she said. "Onigiri retreat."

Yusuke glanced over his shoulder in time to see the monsters and various pieces, including the ribbon that had blinded Kuwabara, disappear through a hole that had appeared in the wall. Before the boys could move the hole vanished.

The girls who had spoken sighed and smiled. "Thank you Sue-sama. You are very wise."

"Very true." The beast was smiling again. "Release the Norimakizushi." The beast flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder as she smiled. "If they can't survive this they aren't worthy of our praise but they will be fine… Hopefully."

The other five were silent and another hole in the wall appeared. From behind it came the sound of little feet. The four boys grouped together and waited for their next task. If they hadn't been nearly beaten by the onigiri, Yusuke would have laughed at the creatures that walked into the arena to face them. Small monsters, barely four inches high with beady ruby eyes laughed at them as their tiny mouths smiled. They had no claws or teeth and looked like little rolls of sushi that had the seaweed wrapped around the outside. A small army of a hundred waddled into the room and the boys tensed ready for a battle. The sushi lined up into a row of ten. The boys clutched their fists or, in Hiei's case, his weapon.

The sushi blinked once before their mouths opened so wide that they could have stuffed five of themselves into one mouth. Wary for an attack, the boys waited. From the mouth of each sushi came a tune. Confused Yusuke said, "So what? They're going to sing us to death?"

To his left, Kuwabara said, "Keep your guard. There's something weird about them and the beast seemed worried so it can't be good."

Yusuke nodded but failed to see how a little tune could kill him... Although he had to admit it was starting to get annoying.

The tune became louder but the sushi made no move to attack and Yusuke found it hard to keep his guard up. Trusting the others to watch his back he turned to Kurama to ask what was going on. He turned in time to see the fox demon's eyes glaze over and the fox fall to the ground. Eyes opened but unseeing. Hiei fell a second later and Yusuke had a feeling he and Kuwabara were next.


	7. SycoandCrazyInc 2

**In which There Are Girls**

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look as the singing sushi got louder and louder. Kuwabara glanced at Kurama and Hiei's fallen forms, and Yusuke immediately understood. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and the guys would forgive them. Eventually. Maybe.

The two lunged for Kurama and Hiei, and rolled their unconscious bodies on the sushi, squashing many of the little things flat.

The rest of the sushi broke formation and ran around the room, their song turning into shrieks. The sound knifed through Yusuke's brain and sent him to his knees.

Get up, stupid! It's just noise! They can't kill you with noise!

But as the darkness closed in on him, Yusuke wasn't so sure that was true.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara winced when their screams hit a new level of painful, and Yusuke fell to the ground, out cold. Kuwabara's eyes dashed around. The things were little enough and had been standing close enough to each other that he and Yusuke had managed to kill most of them.<p>

I always did like to play whack-a-mole at the arcade, Kuwabara thought, and got to stomping. It took a minute or two of undignified running and stomping, but Kuwabara eventually managed to get all of them.

When they were all dead, blessed silence reigned. Kuwabara stood where he was panting, and high pitched laughter reached his ears from the windows above where the Beasts had been watching. One of the girls on the thrones had leaned forward, her long brown braid falling over her shoulder.

"Looks like it isn't always a bad thing to have a human on the team," she giggled. "If Kuwabara hadn't been human, they'd all be dead right now!"

"Correct, Chastity," another girl wearing a dark shirt and jeans said. Her blue eyes slid over to the main girl. "Diversity in any group is useful. Is it not, Sue-san?"

"Indeed," Sue-san said, looking slightly put out.

While this was going on, the guys woke up. "Why am I covered in sushi?" Hiei growled.

"Not important right now," Kuwabara said.

"Sue-sama!" the Beasts called. "They survived your test; that means they're worthy! All that's left is for us to fight each other, so we might know who is worthy of having them!"

Sue-san pursed her lips, not looking entirely happy.

I get the feeling she wanted us to die, Kuwabara thought.

Suddenly she smiled and said, "Why of course. But if you are to battle each other, know it must be a battle to the death!"

"A battle to the death!" protested one of the girls on the thrones, this one dressed in bright rainbow colors that hurt Kuwabara's eyes. "What'll that gain us?" she demanded.

"It will weed out the unworthy among ourselves, Aiyoku," Sue-san said, lacing her fingers together.

"And make escape easier for us," Yusuke muttered.

"And what will we do with them while we're deciding whose worthy of keeping them?" asked a girl in an assassin's outfit with ribbons in her hair.

"We shall keep them out of sight during the fight," Sue-san said. "The unworthy among us shall never see them again."

Chastity bounced up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Hey!" Yusuke called up. "Do we maybe get a say in all this?"

Sue-san smiled down at him. "We adore you, Yusuke. In fact, we love all of you to death. Unfortunately, you four have proven unable to make the proper…choices for yourselves. Therefore, we must make them for you. Now just relax; the four of you need your rest."

A portal appeared on the floor beneath them then, and they fell through. It led to a room with no doors or windows. The light was provided by small glowing stones, and air by holes about the size of their fists. There were four cots in the room, as well as a hole in the floor that was apparently meant to be their toilet.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," Yusuke grumbled.

"As do I," Kurama said. "Though that Sue person was right about one thing; we do need our rest. As long as we're stuck here, we might as well sleep."

Kuwabara stared at him incredulously. "You expect us to sleep here?"

"Any contest of power between them will take a while," Kurama said. "There is nothing we can do to get out of this room. We may as well sleep and get back some of our strength."

"You are officially insane," Yusuke said as Kurama settled onto one of the cots.

"So I've been told," Kurama said.

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to let one of them have the boys?" the blue eyed girl name Adelaide asked Sue-san.<p>

Sue-san smiled cruelly as the first fight began. "Of course not. The boys are all ours; this is just a way to weed out the rabble.

* * *

><p>Jin stared around him. One minute Kurama was there and the next poof! he was gone through a black hole. The creatures that came with him were also swallowed by the portal, and they took the girl he knocked out earlier with them.<p>

"Well, what am I going to do now?" Jin scratched his head around his horn. He jumped up in the air and sat in his favorite position.

All too soon though he was startled out of the air by the appearance of yet another of the unusual portals.

A filthy Shishiwakamura and an equally dirty Suzuki tumbled out of the portal. They collapsed into a pile, tangled limbs indistinguishable from each other.

Jin hesitantly touched down, "What happened to you guys?"

A groan emerged from the pile and bodies slowly shifted into separate piles.

"Jin?" Shishiwakamura looked closely at him, and then collapsed back to the ground, "Oh, thank God."

"What happened?"

Suzuki stood slowly, "It was those Creatures! They have no appreciation for beauty!"

Jin was confused, "You mean those girls around here?"

Shishiwakamura jumped up, bristly with anger, "Those aren't girls! Those are monsters fermented from the deepest reaches of insanity!"

"I ran into one, she wasn't that hard to knockout."

"Then you are lucky." Shishiwakamura groaned, "We had Hiei and Kuwabara, and we had gotten away from the Beasts, when there was a sudden portal. We fell in and ended up surrounded by those things."

"We fought our way through them and were able to run into another portal," Suzuki continued. "That's when we ended up here."

Jin felt his horn tingle. These things must be pretty powerful to make these two demons turn tail and run.

Suddenly another portal opened. The three demons jumped into ready positions, warily watching.

Chu, followed by Touya, shot out of the portal. The portal snapped shut behind them, almost costing Touya his foot.

"They got to you too?" Suzuki questioned.

Jin looked at closer at Chu and Touya. They did look a bit bedraggled, and Chu had lost his bottle somewhere.

Touya nodded grimly, "Yes. We had found Yusuke, but were separated by a combination of the Creatures and…some kind of animal under their control."

Cho gestured wildly, "And I lost my alcohol! There's something wrong with this place! Portals appearing out of nowhere, things that look like food, and girls we got to run from!"

Touya nodded again, "I've suspected that there is something wrong here too. At first it was like any other place, but the longer we are here, the odder things get."

Suzuki muttered, "Down the rabbit hole if you ask me."

"Exactly!" Touya pointed at him, "Things just aren't right here. I think the Creatures might somehow have found a way to rewrite the laws of physics."

Shishiwakamura shuddered, "God I hope not."

Suzuki shook his head, "I don't think they can completely rewrite things, but maybe there are some things they are able to heavily influence and change."

Chu shifted around, "Great, just great."

Jin looked around him nervously; the guys were scaring him with just the talk of these things. "Guys, shouldn't we find the detectives so we can get the heck out of here?"

The other four nodded solemnly.

"Alright, this time we stay together, and find all the detectives that way," Touya ordered, "Let's go."

The appearance of a new portal derailed their plan. However, this portal was different from the strange portals they were seeing in this strange place. This portal was a familiar comforting blue. And familiar blue-haired girl came out of it.

"Oh thank goodness!" Botan flew towards them on her oar. "Lord Koenma was sure that he had managed to operate the portals here to get you all in the same place, but nothing is sure here!"

"Botan!" Jin yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you guys out of here." She continued speaking over the protests of the guys, "It was never fair of Koenma to send you boys here to begin with. You never had a chance of defeating these…these…these Abominations!"

Touya looked Botan over carefully, "And how are Yusuke and the others going to get out then?"

Botan smiled, "We're going to send in the only ones that could defeat those Abominations."

"Oh yeah?" Shishiwakamura asked, "Who's that, King Enma?"

Botan shook her head, "Nope. The people we're sending in are the only ones that the Abominations fear, the only ones that can rescue the Spirit Detectives. The ones coming are…"

The five demons waited with baited breath for the answer.

"…the girls."

"What!"

"Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and myself."


	8. Wicked gothic angel 2

**Wicked Gothic Angel Collab 2  
><strong>**Closed Spaces**

Keiko fixed up her bow nicely as she fixed up the outfit that she was wearing. If she was going to face off weird fan girls, then she was going to face them looking elegantly.

"Keiko come on, where going to face off Beast's not some beauty salon!" Shizuru said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Coming!" said Keiko as she sprayed a little bit of perfume on. The brunette exited the bathroom and slightly turned stubbornly. "I'm sorry; it's just that I bet that Yusuke's probably enjoying himself with all those creepy girls on him," she said slightly irritated.

Shizuru smiled. "I doubt that," she said as she took Keiko over to where the others were.

Koenma was sucking nervously on his pacifier when the other two entered the room. "Where were you two, we have an emergency here and you two are playing pony-puff princess!" he said sounding very frustrated.

"We're sorry," Shizuru and Keiko said simultaneously.

"Okay ladies, we got a big job to do," said Genkai as she stepped in the room. "From the information we have collected there are six fan girls we must be aware of."

All of the girls gathered around feeling very tensed about the situation.

Jin rubbed his head a little confused to Botan's words. "So- whatsa say'n is that despite ta fact that not even us badgers couldn't eve'n fight these gal's. Ya say'n that ya human's gals are tak'n him?" he asked making Botan think a bit.

"Well... yeah of course. Maybe they may not look strong enough, but us girls will take on those dumb fangirls anytime and anywhere!" Botan said sounding very determined.

All the boys watched her, a bit uneasy as Rinku whispered to Chuu.

"The boys are screwed," he said receiving a whack by an obviously annoyed Chuu.

* * *

><p>The boys were all trying to sleep except for Hiei whom kept picking on one of the air-holes. There was no way he was going to relax in an enemies den. The noise he made was slightly inaudible but due to the fact that Kuwabara was mad, he heard it loud and clear.<p>

"Well you knock it off!" he yelled.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and picked at it harder making it make an even louder sound. Kuwabara covered his ears and then jumped out of the cot and ran at Hiei.

"Ok, do you wanna fight?" Kuwabara asked Hiei obviously pissed off.

"Do you want to die?" Hiei responded to him sarcastically.

"That's it!" Kuwabara said as he grabbed Hiei by the scarf and lifted his fist to punch him out in the face.

"Children, that's enough!" Yusuke said stopping Kuwabara from landing the blow.

"He started it!" Kuwabara complained as he pointed at Hiei.

"You rubbed me in sushi yet you don't hear me complaining," Hiei snorted yet turned his attention back at the holes in the wall.

Yusuke slightly flinched since he was actually the one who did that to Hiei. Kuwabara was about to protest when Yusuke cut him off.

"I don't think that's going to work Hiei."

Hiei ignore him and continued to pick on it. Little did anyone of them know that they were being watched. Out of one of the holes from the roof was a camera. The beasts all watched how Hiei was stubbornly picking at one of the breathing holes.

"That one is really bothersome," said Chasity as she watched Kuwabara become very irritated at Hiei's actions.

"I don't know?" said Ayoku as she jumped into her seat. "He looks like he's just playing with one of the holes we made in the wall."

Seadra rolled her eyes. "That's the big point," she said as she popped a bottle of sake, "That rat is trying to get out."

Ayoku giggled. "Like that could ever happen."

"Anything could happen," said Sue as she watched Hiei intensively.

"I believe we should stop him," Adelaide commented as she watched Hiei making progress.

"Can we?" asked Alice with a little mischief written on her face as she pointed at the button on the side.

"Let's!" responded Chasity she happily pressed the button.

Hiei continued to picked on the hole when suddenly an alarmed went off scaring the crap out of all of the boys. Kurama whom was sound asleep jolted up in shock. Yusuke covered his ears as Kuwabara fell backwards into the hole in the floor. Water poured down from the holes on the ceiling and onto the boys to calm them down. The alarm then went off and the water stopped pouring.

"What was that?" asked Yusuke. He was in shock that despite everything they went through, these fangirls had the nerve to actually scare the hell out of them.

Kurama whipped his face from the water and looked at Yusuke then at Kuwabara. "What did you two do?" he asked them ignoring what Yusuke had asked.

"We didn't do anything, Hiei did!" Kuwabara said as he pointed at Hiei whom turned his face away out of embarrassment.

Kurama frowned apparently annoyed. "I said we should sleep to get our strength back, not cause any trouble," Kurama said sounding very angry.

Hiei looked back at Kurama angrily, he hated being stuck and especially by a bunch of lousy girls. "I ain't sleeping in this dog house, I'd rather be dead," Hiei growled angrily.

Kuwabara rubbed his head out of frustration, his head was still ringing from the alarm. "Well then do what you want without causing us any trouble," he said angrily.

"I don't take orders from humans," Hiei shot back at Kuwabara giving him a deadly glare.

"Guys guys, calm down," said Yusuke trying to keep his cool.

"No, I'm tired of this midget trying to push me around!" said Kuwabara towards Hiei.

"I dare you to do something about it," Hiei dared him.

"That's it!" Kuwabara said as he lounged at Hiei tackling him down to the floor since they were in a small room.

"Stop it you two!" Yusuke said as they rolled around, Hiei obviously causing the most damage. Yusuke bend over to pull Hiei off when he was elbowed by Hiei and accidentally kicked by Kuwabara. Yusuke fell backwards and stood up. "Okay, now I'm pissed," he said as he jumped in on the two.

Kurama moved away from the two and walked around them towards the hole Hiei was picking on and he began to quickly pick on it.

"Oh look there already fighting!" said Seadra as she watched the violent fight.

"He's picking on that same hole the last fool was picking on," said Adelaide as she watched Kurama.

Chastity pressed the button again causing the alarm to go off and the water to pour down on the boys.

"Aww, your messing up Kurama's pretty hair!" whined Alice as she watched the water pour on the boys and then stop.

The boys all looked back at Kurama in shock.

"Kurama, what was that for?" Yusuke asked.

"That is enough!" Kurama said as he pushed his wet hair out of his face. "We are going to be together for a long time. I suggest we get along before I do something no one will like!"

All of the boys looked at Kurama's gold eyes kinda uneasy, they all definitively know when Kurama is serious then he means business.

"That's alright, we're all cool with each other right guys?" Yusuke asked the other two.

Kuwabara nodded quickly as Hiei turned his face away annoyed and pissed off. Kurama watched them then sighed exhaustively as his eyes became green again. He hopped back on top of the now wet cot and curled up. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei looked at each other and then quickly got into their own cots. There were quite for a long moment till Kuwabara broke the silence.

"I didn't roll you over the sushi, Hiei," he said quickly causing Hiei to quickly lift up and look at Yusuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a note from Death 101, Wicked Gothic Angel actually had this chapter done ages ago but I was unable to sit down long enough at a computer to get it up on the site so blame me for the long wait. Also Bliss, I hope you can forgive me for writing an author's note on your chapter.**


	9. LightsLunarFox 2

**In Which There is an Airhead  
><strong>**LightsLunarFox's Chapter**

The girls didn't take long to get to where they were going. Koenma had sent them into the crazy world that the fangirls, well, created was the only guess anyone could make at this point. Genkai lead the group along behind her, taking a close look around to make sure nothing was coming after them, or to them. When she was satisfied, she relaxed and continued on. Keiko was in between Shizuru and Botan, looking a little uneasy as they continued.

"Keiko, don't worry about it, Yusuke isn't as stupid as he looks. He-" When Botan caught Keiko's slight glare, she stopped her sentence, starting over.

"Okay..maybe he is that stupid…but from what we know he's with Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, they'll keep him in line!" The cheery fairy girl tried to assure her. Keiko looked up at Shizuru, as if to seek better assurance, and Shizuru kind of smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kiddo, it'll be fine. If he's enjoying being attacked by all these girls, I'll hit him extra hard for you." The brunette promised, taking a second to blow out the smoke from her cigarette. Genkai stopped short, almost causing Keiko to smack into her, and Shizuru glanced around.

"What's the holdup Genkai?" She asked, trying to find the danger. Genkai pointed in the direction of an energy she felt, and the bushes began to move, like there was something in them.

"Brace yourselves girls, seems like we'll need to fight, a bunch of beauty salon horrors or not." She rasped, taking a defensive stance. When one of the same Onigiri creatures that had attacked the boys before appeared, it's eyes gleaming with a bloodthrist, Keiko almost screamed, and Botan took her and stepped back.

Something about the white creature kind of pissed Shizuru off though, and she stepped in front of Genkai.

"Mind if I take it?" she asked, giving the creature a curt glare. Genkai looked a bit surprised, but then gave the girl one of her trademark half smiles.

"Have at it. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry, I'm not my brother." She stopped in front of the Onigiri and crossed her arms. Seeing it was being disrespected, the creature reared up, the long string of seaweed on its back lashing out to act as a means to whip Shizuru, but the girl held out her cigarette, which caught the end of the whip. When the Onigiri recoiled, Shizuru took hold of the seaweed, tugging on it. She began to run around the rice armored tank, wrapping it up in its own Seaweed. Botan and Keiko looked on in shock as Shizuru finished her work, tying a pow in the seaweed on the Onigiri's forehead.

"Wow…Shizuru that was really fast!" Botan chuckled, covering her mouth to hush some of her laughter.

"Well, that's why you don't mess with a group of girls on a mission." Shizuru answered, taking a lighter from her pocket. She opened the flame and held it by the Onigiri, looking kind of scary.

"Well, either you can help us, or we can turn you into a bonfire, your pick."She muttered while the Onigiri squealed in compliance. Shizuru, still holding her lighter as a threat, untied the Onigiri's now crumpled seaweed line, but didn't let go. She climbed onto its back and motioned to the others.

"Come on." She called, making sure the Onigiri wasn't going to turn on them. When there was no sign that it was going to, she allowed Keiko on. Genkai smirked.

"See? Koenma should have hired you as a detective." She commented as she got on next. Shizuru flicked her hair over her shoulder and lit one of her cigarettes, though her amusement was shining in her eyes.

The boys had only been sleeping for a little while, save Hiei who had barley been asleep for more than an hour. He was really uncomfortable; sitting in this cell with nothing he could do but act similar to a caged animal. Kurama shifted in his sleep, and an uncomfortable spot in his cot made him open his eyes and sit up.

"Hiei, didn't we tell you staying awake all night won't help anyone?" Kurama asked as he got out of his cot. The noise of the creaky thing woke Kuwabara and Yusuke up as well, and both of them were pretty irritable, usually being pretty deep sleepers.

"Hn. I really don't want to sleep knowing those stupid females might try to have their way with us or something while we have our guard down." Yusuke shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, well it isn't like we can stop them at this point. Even if they seem like monsters they're humans and we can't kill them." Kuwabara nodded.

"Plus, they're girls; you know I don't hit girls." Hiei closed his eyes. This was all a bunch of idiocy. How did they let themselves get captured by a bunch of dumb little squealing girls, who for some reason only wanted to dote on them to the point of obsession?When he saw Kurama's shoulder's tense, he snorted. Yusuke also noticed the change in Kurama's posture and pointed it out.

"Hey pal, what's the deal with that sudden change in how you're standing, got a cramp?" Kurama shook his head, and instead motioned to the shadows. A girl in bright colors stood there, and Kuwabara doubled over right out of his cot, wondering how he didn't sense her there before. The young blonde giggled, her gray gaze shifting from one boy to the other.

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long to notice someone was in here the whole time. I was a bit disappointed to be honest, you guys are normally much faster when figuring stuff like this out!" Her bubbly tone kind of made Hiei flinch. Damn he hated everything about her voice, especially the pitch.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, taking his own offensive stance. Kuwabara's hand on his shoulder warned him that he wasn't allowed to attack, though Yusuke had only been trying to scare her. It seemed to do the opposite job however, because she squealed.

"Oh my gosh I absolutely love it when you do that!" Once she calmed down, she placed her arms to her sides, and smiled.

"My name is Aiyoku. I'm a really huge Yusuke fan, just so you know." She turned to Kurama and grinned, not seeming to notice the hostility in the fox's eyes.

"Though you come in as a close second Kurama, so don't look at me like that."

"I can assure you that isn't why I'm upset." Aiyoku giggled and walked over to Yusuke, circling him like she hadn't heard Kurama earlier.

"I'm just into Yusuke because he's exactly the type of guy I want. Tough, rebellious, but all the same not too bright. That's what I look for in a man, and you fit the bill." She said, twirling a stand of hair.

"You must be a head case or something, I don't want someone like you. Too weird for my tastes, sorry to tell you." Aiyoku let a small chuckle pass her lips as Yusuke spoke.

"You may feel that way now, but wait until I deal with your precious little Keiko, and then we'll see how you feel." Yusuke's eyes widened, and he aimed to grab the girls arm, but he, along with the rest of the boys, only just realized she had vanished.

"Wait! What are you going to do to Keiko?" Yusuke shouted, knowing full well wherever she was, Aiyoku could still hear him. Just outside the cell's walls, Aiyoku was walking away, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"All in due time and you'll see what happens to that little wretch Yusuke. All in due time." She decided it was time she returned to the other leaders, and she was sure that in the end, their plan would be worth it, and Yusuke would be hers.


	10. YYH Fan KB 2

**In Which There is Much Cut Off Swearing**

**by YYHfan-KB**

Bouncing along on the Oniguri's back Keiko wondered what chance they really had against these unknown enemies. Koenma had been vague he had said something along the lines of _"These fan-girls are dangerous, and the ring leaders are pretty well hidden in the shadows. I honestly don't know who they are ladies, so be careful and trust no one."_ Keiko was concerned about Yusuke, he didn't always think straight and that was what had gotten them into this mess.

"Keiko," Shizuru's voice disturbed her thougts, "I don't know why but this thing's getting really nerv-" an explosion knocked them sideways off the Oniguri's back.

Groaning they picked themselves up off the ground, "What the bloody hell was that?" Shizuru spat out the blood and rice in her mouth cursing, "Shit-" As she raised her head she saw the boot just before it hit her.

* * *

><p>"Damn it man," Yusuke sat grumbling as his stomach rumbled signaling he was getting hungry, "you'd think that chick could have at least given us some food or something. I haven't eaten in so long my stomach thinks I've forgotten it."<p>

"Don't worry Yusuke, they probably won't starve us to death." Kurama looked like even he was unsure of this particular statement.

"Hn, I'd rather starve than touch anything they try to give me." Hiei scowled off into the corner he had finally given up on picking at the hole in the wall after being told by Kurama multiple times to knock it off.

"Hiei, can you see anything with the Jagan?" Kurama's low murmur was barely audible but Hiei understood him,

"No, I tried earlier."

"Damn."

Yusuke stood up abruptly, "Guys, look."

A doorway had opened in the wall leading down a dimly lit hallway, "Should we go through it?" Yusuke was already moving towards the door when Kuwabara grabbed his arm halting him.

"Wait, it could be a trap. One of us should go, and the rest should stay here just in case." Kuwabara spoke in undertones trying to keep the panic out of his voice, he was getting some nasty chills from that doorway.

"I doubt if they're gonna kill us now Kuwabara," Kurama ran a hand up his arm as he spoke feeling the goosebumps, "I mean they could have easily killed us while we slept."

"Fine, but I still say its not a good idea to go through that doorway." Kuwabara let go of Yusuke's arm stepping back, "I'm not going, I don't like it. There's something fishy going on here."

"Kuwabara may have a point but at the same time we can't afford to split up. If we get separated we may not survive."

Hiei stood up and crossed the small room to the doorway, "I'm going whether the rest of you damned fools do or not." stepping through Hiei dissappeared into the gloom.

"Damn that shrimp, he's gonna get killed!" Kuwabara threw his hands up in the air exasperated.

"Damn, we'd better go after him," Kurama sighed standing up to head for the door. As he started to walk towards the doorway it began to shrink rapidly forcing him to step backwards into Yusuke.

"Shi-"Yusuke fell with Kurama landing on top of him knocking the air out of his lungs. Picking themselves up Kurama apologized, "Sorry Yusuke." Giving his friend a hand up Kurama noticed a second doorway had opened behind Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Behind you!" Kurama yelled out just as a pair of arms grabbed Kuwabara dragging him into the blackness beyond the door.

"Holy SHI-" Yusuke's curse was cut off as he fell through the floor into another portal rapidly dissappearing from Kurama's view.

"Oh da-" another hole opened beneath his feet and sucked him in, just before losing conciousness he heard a shrill trill of laughter.

* * *

><p>Genkai had been in some weird places before but this place took the cake, she had been wandering around for what seemed like forever in this giant labyrinth. The walls were too high to see the tops lost in the grey mist above and they were way too smooth offering no handholds to climb up.<p>

She couldn't seem to use her reiki to blast through the walls either, "Damn fools, why did they have to go and get captured for anyways?" Genkai muttered to her self as she continued on in search of a possible exit.

"Genkai ba-san?" a soft voice reached her ears. Spinning around Genkai started to see Yukina standing by an opening in the maze, "Genkai ba-san, I'm so glad I found you!" Yukina rushed towards the older lady hugging her fiercely.

"Yukina? How did you get here?" Genkai was confused, Botan and Yukina hadn't come with them. In fact they had decided to split up into two teams so they could search more area.

"I don't know, one minute Botan and I were walking along in the woods and next thing I know I'm here." Yukina seemed ready to burst into tears.

"It's all right, everything's going to be fine." Genkai tried to calm the ice-maiden down by vaguely patting her on the back, "Let's keep moving ok? We may run into the others."

"Ok." together the two continued on through the maze trying to find the others.

* * *

><p>In a small room with several screens showing different areas of their domain sat the six leaders, "Hmph, Sue-san do you honestly think that they pose that much of a threat?" Chasity gestured at the screen showing the women making their way through the labyrinth. She swirled slightly in her favorite pink dress pouting uncharacteristically.<p>

"Aiyoku, everyone who wants whats our's is a threat. Whether or not they pose a big threat is determined by their strengths, and these women are inferior trash that don't stand a chance in the face of our power." Sue glared at Aiyoku getting her to shut up.

"Sue-san, why don't you let me handle them?" A voice came out of the darkness beside Sue's right ear causing her to twitch, she really wished Seadra didn't do that constantly.

"No Seadra darling, we need the women alive." Sue gestured at the screen again, "These women all play important roles, remember?"

"Damn, I'll just have to go find some more sake then." Seadra ambled out past Sue muttering under her breath.

In the corner of the room a quieter young woman with pure black hair sat deep in thought. Opening her startling blue eyes she pursed her lips, "Sue-san I believe now that all the boys are separated we should begin the final trials."


	11. Death101Foxversion 3

**In Which There are Secrets**

**Death 101-Fox Version's 3****rd**** chapter**

Yusuke has tried to figure out how things could possibly get worse while they were trapped in the call. Honestly he had tried! But what could be worse than being captured by rabid fans— who apparently were cannibals— nearly getting their butts kicked by food monsters, being locked in a room that splashed water on them when they "misbehaved" and knowing that somewhere behind the walls were girls killing each other so that they wouldn't be killed?

It took a while but Yusuke figured out two ways it could be worse.  
>One, he could be alone without his friends to stop him from going insane.<br>And two, Keiko could have been dragged into this as well.

Unfortunately for Yusuke, things did get worse in one of the ways he had predicted. After falling down a hole like in Alice in Wonderland, Yusuke had found himself in yet another cell. Sadly, the walls of this cell were painted to look like an open field with a smiling sun. It looked like it had been done by a five year old and Yusuke added a new way things could get worse to his list. Singing flowers. Thankfully the walls remained walls and Yusuke noticed a pile of clothing on the bed. Wondering what sort of trick it was, Yusuke slowly approached the clothing. On top was a note that said he could either wear the clothes or go naked. Needless to say, after carefully checking the room for a hidden camera and turning his back on the smiling sun, Yusuke changed into the new clothing.

It wasn't too bad, he told himself. A stupid cowboy hat and a button up shirt with jeans. It wasn't his first choice but it was better than leather pants.

"Another thing to add to the list," Yusuke muttered. "At least there is no way in Hell Keiko is anywhere near this place."

After he had changed, Yusuke was left with very little to do. He had dropped from the ceiling but there were no signs of the portal anymore. Or any way out. Cursing his luck, Yusuke still tried to reach the ceiling to see if he could open the portal with force. He only got more water dropped on him for his troubles. They were laughing at him. He was sure of it.

In a fit of anger and desperation, Yusuke punched the stupid smiling sun in the face. More water fell from the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Yusuke breathed and counted to ten. Smashing walls may help the Hulk but it wouldn't help him here. He needed to calm down and think.

"Think Yusuke," he muttered. "You're being held captive by supposedly human girls. They should have a weak point. Now where are they getting their power from?"

Yusuke frowned and tried to picture each of the girls he had seen so far. Some were wearing modern clothing like jeans and T-shirts. Others looked like they had been shipwrecked on an island and had retreated to their tribal instincts. Yusuke's eyes widened. But they were all wearing a necklace with a stone on it. He was pretty sure it was a ruby. Except for the leaders. They had an emerald stone.

Was there a connection? Or was it just a fashion statement? He hadn't sensed anything coming from the necklaces but he wasn't very spiritually aware either. Hiei or Kuwabara might have but the girls had them ran so ragged that he doubted they'd notice if a S-level demon powered up three feet from them.

Before Yusuke could come to any meaningful conclusions the floor opened underneath him. He barely had time to shout, "Not again!" before he disappeared into the darkness below.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what was worse. The fact that the girls had tricked his detectives AGAIN! Or that now he had been forced to step onto the playing field. The portal the girls had travelled through had been modified so that it only allowed males to cross through and while Koenma trusted his ogres with many things, delivering important messages in a timely matter was not one of them.<p>

Koenma glanced around and tried to ignore the blue ogre that was cowering behind him. In a moment of amazing foresight, Koenma had come to the fan girl's lair in his baby form. He was far less likely to be considered a target that way and worse come to worst he could use George (the blue ogre) as a meat shield. Surely one of those girls liked blue.

For now, he had to find the girls and warn them. Warn them that the girls' weren't using just any sort of energy to create this space or capture the boys. It wasn't spirit energy, scared energy, or demon energy. It was ritual energy. Almost like the 'evil' version of scared energy. Somehow one group of the girls, most likely the leaders, had done the ritual that would grant them their hearts desires. That ritual then had led to this chaos.

Unless he was wrong.

* * *

><p>When Yusuke landed he felt like all the wind had been beaten out of his lungs and that his stomach had missed the bus. He started to stand on shaky legs when he heard a shouting coming from his left. Frowning, the teen turned just in time to see what was about to hit him. Kuwabara appeared out of another portal. The two collided and rolled until they were hit from the right by a flying Hiei. Finally Kurama fell on them from above and the rolling on the ground stopped. It took a little while for the boys to straighten themselves out but during it all, Yusuke's cowboy hat still remained on his head. This almost escaped him until Kuwabara said, "Going to a rodeo?"<p>

Yusuke glared at him, taking in the boy's new clothing. The only way to describe it was that Kuwabara looked like a walking tin can man. Although Yusuke knew it was actually a European Knight costume because of the movies he had watched when he was little. "Going to a slay a dragon?" he replied before he looked at the other boys. Hiei now had a matching leather jacket to wear with his pants and Kurama was in a tuxedo. Neither boy looked happy about it.

"Say one word and I'll rip out your voice boxes," Hiei whispered when he noticed Yusuke's glance.

Kurama sighed as he straightened his tie. "Save your anger for the girls. They must have a reason for dragging us here after forcing us into these outfits."

Yusuke nodded as he glanced around the room. His eyes took in the large windows and then he saw in the darkness six thrones. "Guys," he said. "I think I know where we are."

The other boys turned and looked at the thrones. Kurama seemed to be the only one who was unsurprised.

"The fights must have finished then," he murmured.

Kuwabara, who was standing near one of the windows, shook his head. "Nope. Look."

The other boys joined him and arrived just in time for one girl to rip the still beating heart from her opponent.

"And that makes five left. One more and then there will be one for each of us," Kurama muttered.

Yusuke nodded as he looked at the blood covered room below him. He had been in that same room just hours ago (or was it days?) Now it was covered by blood and dead bodies. Girls lay with their unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Others were faced down in their own blood. The five who remained alive turned and sized each other up. All were unarmed and their clothing was covered in blood except for their necklaces which were surprisingly clean.

They were just about to go back at it when a voice cut through their battle cries. "Enough!"

The five turned and looked towards the far wall where it had opened and the leaders stepped out. The one called Sue nodded as the girls lowered their weary arms.

"The girls have arrived," she said. "Anyone who defeats one of the girls has earned the right to the man of their choice."

The blood covered girls nodded. "Who are the girls?" one of them asked.

Sue frowned. "Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Keiko."

It looked like things couldn't get worse even if Yusuke made a list.


	12. SycoandCrazyInc 3

**In Which There Are Traitors**

Keiko heard Shizuru cry out, then an ominous thud. She lifted her head from the ground and saw _something_.

It was covered in blood, except for a glint of green around its neck, and its eyes. Keiko wished its eyes, alight with fervor and insanity, had been covered too. It started talking and Keiko realized with horror that it was one of the fangirls.

"I'll kill you and _he'll_ be _mine_. Kill you, then mine." She viciously stomped on the body lying on the ground.

Keiko realized then that she had to do something, anything, or Shizuru would be killed.

She frantically looked on the ground around her. Her eyes landed on Shizuru's lighter, thrown free from the explosion; it gave her an idea. She grabbed her purse from the ground beside her and pulled out the pepper spray.

_Please let this work!_ Getting everything ready, she stood and faced the girl. "Hey you! You—you thing!"

The girl jerked up from Shizuru, "You!" She crouched, "I'll rip you to shreds!" The girl charged Keiko, who started her make-shift flamethrower.

The girl stopped in her tracks, wreathed in flames. Keiko lowered the lighter in shock, but the damage was already done. The girl screamed—a long high-pitched cry—and collapsed to the ground.

Keiko stared at the still-burning corpse in shock. _Surely a human shouldn't have burned that quickly? Surely she should have only light burns? Surely_…The wind blew in Keiko's face and she lost it, dropping down to her knees. Her hands trembled and tossed the lighter and pepper spray away. The corpse twitched and she lost control of her stomach.

She was vaguely aware of Shizuru groaning and stumbling up beside her. "I killed her, Shizuru. _I_ killed _her_."

Shizuru pulled Keiko away from the body. "Keiko, you had to. Would you prefer she killed us?"

Keiko shook her head.

"Then you did what you had to. Besides I don't think she was very human anymore."

Keiko forcibly pulled her mind away from the fact that she _killed _someone and onto something else, anything else. "She burned too fast. It wasn't…natural."

Shizuru looked around, "You're right, Kiddo. What you did shouldn't have even sent her to the hospital." She grabbed her lighter and started to light up a cigarette, only to lower it at Keiko's flinch. "Right. Well, we already knew there was something weird going on here; this just makes it a little weirder." She slung an arm around Keiko's shoulders, "Alright, let's go find the others. I know you want to see Yusuke again."

Keiko wiped the trace of tears from her face. "Yes, and he had better be okay!"

* * *

><p>"Genkai?" Yukina whispered, peeking around the next corner of the maze. There was no answer and no sign of the old master.<p>

Yukina huffed and stomped her foot; they were separated again! Now how was she to find Genkai again?

A sound on the other end of the path made her dodge back around the corner. She carefully made a little ice mirror and used it to look around the corner.

There, shambling around the corner was a human, covered in human blood. Yukina wrinkled her nose; all she could smell now was the stench of blood. Looking closer at the image, she saw a flash of green, which she quickly recognized as a gem. However, it was unnaturally clean and seemed to be pulsating slightly. She shivered, feeling a dark aura.

A shout was all the warning she had as someone grabbed her from behind. Yukina screamed and twisted away. Seeing a flash of red, she ran into the closest gate, hoping it lead to another path.

It didn't.

Both of the humans entered through the one and only entrance and exit.

"Look what we have here," one of them cackled.

"Yes, the little ice princess," the other snickered.

"And just for us," the humans said together. They started to slowly advance, each circling a different way around Yukina.

Yukina straightened out of her slight hunch, and crossed her arms.

"I dare you, try to touch me." Her voice held none of her usual sweetness, it having slipped away like a rabbit before a blizzard.

The humans paused, "The little kitty trying to be a tiger."

"Or at least a cougar!"

They laughed, resembling nothing more than a pair of hyenas, and advanced again.

With one cold breath and short gesture of her hands, Yukina froze the brutes. They stood together, a grotesque ice sculpture, eyes bulging and mouths wide in shock.

Yukina sneered at them, "Humans will never touch me again." She brought her heel down sharply on a foot. A crack snaked up the ice. "Never. Again." She strode out of the gate, with nary a backwards glance as the ice shattered into a million tiny, bloody pieces.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is there anyone there?" Botan looked at the dark trees around her nervously. There was something more wrong with this place than they first thought. Somehow she had gotten separated from the rest of the group, but she couldn't remember how. It was all just blur, a very fuzzy blur.<p>

"Maybe I'm finally going senile?" Botan tittered, causing any nearby birds to fly into the air with a yell.

_Wait, a yell?_ Botan focused and realized the birds were saying something.

"She's here! Over here!" they were saying in little bird voices.

"Oh bird feathers!" Botan said.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. One of the fangirls emerged, clothing ripped and covered in blood.

"The stupid one? I found the stupid one?" the girl said in shock.

"Hey!"

"This will be so easy. What should me and my man do first? A romantic dinner? A cuddle by the fire?"

Botan nearly gagged. "Listen here you hussy! I don't know who you're hoping to 'get', but it's not going to be that easy to beat me!"

The girl left her fantasies, "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

Botan pulled her oar into existence, "Because I'm a Grim Reaper, and guess what?" She shimmered out of sight, "Everyone dies."

The girl screamed in anger, running to where Botan last was. She came to a quick and sudden stop as an oar connected with her head, laying her out flat on the forest floor. Botan shimmered back into sight, "Even rabid fangirls like you." She reached down and pulled the girl's soul out of her body. "Maybe you'll find healing in Lord Koenma's halls," she paused, "but I'm not even sure they can fix crazy like you." Botan gave a toss to the spirit, making a mental note to send someone to collect it later, if they could.

She knelt to examine the body, hoping for some clue of the fangirls' mysterious powers. A green gem around the girl's neck caught her eye. "What's this?" She stretched out a hand to touch it, and then quickly snatched it back as a shadowy aura made itself known. "A ritual stone? Is that what you are?"

Botan stood and dusted herself off, "Alright then! All I can do is find the others, break out the boys, and go home!"

Behind her, unnoticed, the green gem flared and when the light was gone, so was the spirit.

* * *

><p>Keiko and Shizuru had wandered around for a while, and eventually they'd had to stop and take a break. However, neither girl wanted to rest very long; it was the unspoken agreement that it was too dangerous to do so.<p>

Keiko helped Shizuru stand up, and winced at the sight of the large bruise forming on the side of her face. "Are you okay?"

Shizuru sent her a look. "Keiko, I was kicked in the face."

Keiko grimaced. "I know, I know, stupid question. I wish Yukina or Botan were with us, they could take care of that bruising."

Shizuru shrugged, "I'll live."

"Not for long," a mad voice cackled, and Keiko had to hold back a groan. Not more of them!

They turned to face the new fangirl; she looked as frighteningly insane as the other one had, wide-eyed and covered in blood. The girl pointed a finger at Keiko.

"I challenge you! We shall fight, and when I defeat you, I'll have Yusuke all to myself!"

The girl rushed her, and as Keiko tensed to jump out of the way, Shizuru snatched a stick off of the ground and bashed the girl in the head. She dropped like a load of rocks, and Keiko gaped at Shizuru.

"Like I'd actually stand back and let you fight her one on one," Shizuru said. "Now come on; we need to find the others."

* * *

><p>Chasity winced as she looked at the piles of dead bodies in the arena. She was starting to realize that she hadn't actually known what she was getting herself into when she signed up for this. "Sue-san," Chasity said. "Is all this really necessary?"<p>

Sue-san looked down her nose at the other girl. "Of course it is; I told you from the beginning that if the guys were to be ours forever, then sacrifices must be made. If you were going to get squeamish, you shouldn't have joined."

Chasity forced herself to laugh brightly. "Oh, it isn't that at all! It's just that it's so messy! If I'm not careful, the blood will ruin my shoes!"

Aiyoko rolled her eyes. "You and your clothes; don't you ever think about anything else?"

Chasity giggled, but didn't say anything. The truth was, all of this death did bother her. When Sue-san had told her that sacrifices would have to be made, she'd thought they'd only need to kill one or two people, like Yukina or Botan. It wouldn't bother her at all if they died. But this…This was nothing short of mass murder.

_My Kazuma would hate me if he knew I was a part of this._

She could just imagine the look of disappointment on his face, and worse, the look of hatred. That image cut her to the core. She couldn't live with herself if Kazuma hated her.

_But what can I do?_ she wondered, touching her necklace. There was no way she could stop the ritual alone, and no way she could tell the boys how to stop it without being caught as a traitor. Besides, even if she did tell the boys, they probably wouldn't believe her.

_I just want out of this place now._

"I'm going to my room to get some rain boots," she cheerfully announced. "Those will keep my shoes safe!"

"I'll go with you," Adelaide said. "The smell is giving me a headache."

"Okay," Chasity said, secretly seething. If Adelaide was with her, she couldn't get away.

The two girls walked down the hall in silence, until Adelaide said, "You're just going to run away then?"

Chasity came to a halt. "Wh-what?"

Adelaide watched her coolly. "If you just run away, they'll kill Kuwabara you know."

"Why should I care about that?" Chasity asked.

Adelaide raised one eyebrow. "The others may not have realized who you truly love, but I have certainly noticed. I also know that the others just plan on getting rid of him when the ritual is complete."

Tears filled Chasity's eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Adelaide smiled. "Work with me to stop Sue."

Chasity gaped at her. "Stop Sue-san? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because she isn't going to give any of us what we want," Adelaide said. "All she cares about is seeing the guys in pain. She's already very nearly killed them. Besides, Koenma has finally come here. If I help him stop Sue and free the guys, then he may look upon me favorably. If you help as well, you might get a chance to redeem yourself in Kuwabara's eyes."

Chasity considered this, and smiled. "Sounds like fun! Are you going to ask the others for help too?"

Adelaide snorted. "Those fools are too blinded by their own greed to see through Sue's plan. They would be more of a hindrance than a help."

Chasity shrugged; after all, it was Adelaide's plan. "Lead the way."

They travelled through the forest to find Koenma. The necklace let Adelaide know where Koenma was in this world, just as Chasity's necklace let her know where Kuwabara was. It was only a few minutes before the girls found Koenma and one of his ogres in the forest.

Koenma saw them and dove behind his ogre. "George, protect me!"

Chasity giggled at the sight, and at the put-out look on Adelaide's face. She'd probably been hoping to find Koenma in his teenage form.

"We aren't here to attack you," Adelaide said. "We're here to help."

Koenma peeked out from behind George. "Why?"

Adelaide crossed her arms. "We're tired of Sue using us for her own ends. If you promise not to punish us when this is all over, we'll help you defeat Sue."

Koenma glared suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you two?"

Chasity laughed. "You haven't got much of a choice silly! Sue-san is going to perform the last ritual tonight at midnight, which is only six hours away!"

Koenma sighed. "Fine, I'll trust you for now. How do we defeat this Sue person?"

"First," Adelaide said, "we need to find the girls. They will be important."

"I've been trying!" Koenma said. "This place is some kind of living maze!"

"Lucky for you," Adelaide said, holding her necklace, "we know how to navigate it."

* * *

><p>Keiko felt a surge of relief when she and Shizuru caught sight of Botan's bright blue hair. "Botan!" Keiko called.<p>

The Grim Reaper swung around and smiled in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I've been so worried about everyone!"

Keiko and Botan hugged, and then Botan caught sight of Shizuru's face. "Oh, dear, what happened to you?"

"You get three guesses," Shizuru said dryly.

"Let me fix you right up," Botan said. She lightly laid a hand over the bruise on Shizuru's face, and it began to glow softly with energy. In a matter of moments, the bruising faded and disappeared completely.

"Does that feel better?" Botan asked.

"Much, thanks," Shizuru said.

"Keiko, Botan, Shizuru!"

They turned and found Yukina coming towards them. "I'm so glad I found you all!"

"Looks like we're all here," Genkai said, coming from the opposite direction. "Have you girls run into any trouble?"

They all admitted to being attacked. Genkai frowned. "Huh, I wasn't attacked. Tch, young people get all the fun."

"It wasn't fun, it was scary!" Keiko said. "These girls are insane!"

"I think we established that a long time ago," Genkai said. "Now, we're going to have to be more careful so we don't get split up again."

"That won't be a problem anymore."

They all whirled around at the sound of the strange voice, and saw Koenma and George with two girls they didn't know, but could only be some members of the rabid fangirls.

"Koenma, what's going on?" Botan demanded.

"It's okay," Koenma said. "They're on our side, and they say they have a plan."


	13. LightsLunarFox 3

**In Which there is more Food**

"A plan?" Shizuru parroted. The brunette still seemed very uncertain, and very untrusting of the two girls that had accompanied Koenma. They were working with whoever was behind this, weren't they? Botan let her eyes flicker to Shizuru, and she seemed to understand what she was thinking, because in all honesty, she was thinking it as well.

"Shizuru, as much as I don't feel I can trust them either, they did come all this way with Lord Koenma, and they haven't killed him yet…you…did come a long way, didn't you sir?" Koenma let his gaze turn towards the path he had come down, and gave the ferry girl a nod.

"At least I think we traveled a long way, if you don't you can take it up with my tired feet." Koenma responded, giving a soft stretch before crossing his arms over his chest. Genkai, as Yukina had noticed, seemed to wear an unreadable expression, and she said nothing as she stared at the two girls. Chasity fidgeted a bit under her gaze, turning to mutter to Adelaide.

"Why is she staring at us like that?" Adelaide gave a shrug, glancing briefly at Koenma, who was still in smaller form. Why, of all times, did he choose now to run around as his younger self? Dismissing her thoughts for the moment, she turned back to the others again. They probably wanted to hear the plan, of course they did.

"It seems impossible to beat Sue-san-" she began, but paused when she saw the questioning looks. She forgot, of course they didn't know who she was. Though, Chasity cut in, saving her a sentence.

"Sue-san is- was our leader. Well, I guess you could call her that, but I'll let Adelaide explain the rest!" She couldn't help the giggle at the end of her sentence, despite the severity of the situation. Adelaide nodded and went on with what she had been saying.

"There is a way to beat her though. You'll have to get through the others though. Aiyoku would be the first one you should go for." She admitted after thinking for a moment.

"Why is that?" Yukina asked curiously, keeping close to Genkai. Adelaide nodded to let her know she heard her, but didn't look at her as she answered.

"Aiyoku talks a lot about how strong she is, but she is actually the weakest. She barks more then she bites. You won't find too much trouble getting past her, though Keiko is going to have to be the one to fight her." Keiko looked surprised as she said this, backing up a bit.

"M-Me? Why?" she was recalling the fangirl she had killed earlier, laden with the angry orange flames she had set on her. She shook her head gently to clear the memory as much as she could. Chasity answered her this time.

"She hates you the most. She absolutely loves Yusuke, and her jealousy will be the thing that takes her down. She should be so distracted that you'll be able to grip the upper hand while fighting her." Keiko didn't seem to convinced as she had suddenly found her shoes ten times more interesting.

"How is she even supposed to fight her?" Shizuru half asked, half demanded. Adelaide picked up again while Chasity whistled.

"Well, this will help for starters." The bushes rustled and from out of it appeared a beautiful white dragon creature. Its sharp blue eyes darted around, and Genkai saw the plates that made up the dragons skin, it looked just like the Onigiri's skin.

"Don't tell me that thing is made out of rice." Shizuru really didn't want to believe it, and stopped herself from groaning when Chasity's nod confirmed it. Was every creature here made out of some kind of food?

* * *

><p>Yusuke had nearly had it with sitting where he was by the time that Aiyoku entered the room in front of them. Crimson blood was spattered everywhere, but the girl was clean since she had just come in. She sat on top of one of the Onigiri, plucking absently at the little grains of rice that flaked easily off of the creatures' body.<p>

"Oh, Sue-san won't be happy with our little escapees…" she murmured to herself. She had not told Sue-san directly, but the Onigiri had reported Chasity's and Adelaide's escape, and she hadn't said a word to Sue-san, because she was unaware if the leader had already known or not. Instead she waited for the next challenger, who she had a strong feeling would be the one she wanted to face.

Kurama was watching her mouth movements, able to read lips unlike Yusuke or Kuwabara. Perhaps Hiei could, but he wasn't even looking at her, as if he had given up on caring a while ago.

"She's talking about someone escaping." The fox said finally, his emerald gaze leaving the girl who sat in the other room. The tuxedo he was wearing was bugging him, but he wasn't one to complain. Kuwabara glanced at Aiyoku.

"Maybe the girls got out of here." He suggested, twirling a finger around on the floor, as if he was drawing. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"In a half hour? I doubt it." The fact that Yusuke even made sense told Kurama that they had been trapped in there for too long. It was a sudden change when all four of them, currently looking away from the window, could hear the words on the other side.

"Welcome Keiko…" Aiyoku spoke in a teasing tone, her overconfidence quite clear. A light smirk played on her lips as the boys turned their full attention back to what was going on. Even Hiei had bothered to watch.

"I see that you've come to die here, haven't you? You know you won't get past me." It surprised Yusuke to see that Keiko had ridden in on the back of a shiny white dragon, no doubt, made of food… just like the Onigiri.

"I want Yusuke and the others back." Keiko said, a slight shake in her voice despite the force she had tried to produce. Aiyoku kind of smiled, though it was a bit maniacal. Keiko breathed softly, trying to remember Adelaide's instructions, since they had stayed behind to wait with the other girls. Aiyoku was challenging her rather early, and Chasity's saying there was a chance she would face another girl entirely seemed to be proved wrong.

_Just knock her off whatever creature she has, and get the dragon to bite into her Ribcage, it will kill her, it's that easy. Keep her talking, rather than attacking, it's the best way to win._

Killing her, Keiko decided, would be the difficult part, for both her herself, and her conscience.


	14. YYH Fan KB 3

**In Which There Is Trickery and Evil Stirs**

YYHfan-KB's chapter

Keiko breathed in and out, trying to steady her shaking hands and her rattled nerves. "I'm better than you-he'll never want you since you're so plain." Aiyoku threw taunts at her one after another as Keiko examined her opponent; Aiyoku was dressed in a sunshine yellow dress and obviously unarmed with no creature of any sort in the room for support.

"I mean look at you, you have no sense of taste obviously." Aiyoku sneered at Keiko who replied.

"Well look at you miss I'm a prick, what are you, showgirl of the month?" Keiko hoped her voice hadn't seemed to weak, "You'll never have Yusuke, ever! Now Dragon!"

The creature surged forward to clamp down onto Aiyoku's ribcage, jaws snapping only to find empty air.

"What the hell?" Keiko wondered aloud.

"What a fool, did you honestly think I'd just come out and fight you without any precautions?" Aiyoku's image disappeared and a hidden door slid open, "Now face the wrath of the Beasts!"

Oniguri bounded out of the open portal ready to destroy Keiko. Bracing herself for the fight Keiko felt a thrill of excitement, _is this how the guys feel when they fight?_

"Bring it on!" Keiko yelled as the oniguri charged.

* * *

><p>Genkai felt the disturbance just before the weapon came slicing out of the shadow beside her, jumping back she narrowly avoided the black-clad assassin's weapon.<p>

"Shit!" Her shout warned the others around her.

"Genkai!" Botan swung her oar at the assassin as Genkai hit the ground and rolled to avoid the wide swing.

The loud crack as the oar connected with something hard was surprising but not as surprising as how the oar snapped clean in half.

"Uh oh." Botan yelped and ducked as a sword flashed out at her, nicking her in the side then vanished.

"It's Seadra!" Chasity screamed just as Koenma dodged a knife that came arcing out of nowhere, slamming into the tree right where he had been.

Adelaide let out a groan when another knife sunk hilt-deep into her stomach, Yukina ran to her as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Adelaide-san," Yukina took one look at the knife and knew it was hopeless, the knife had sliced open several organs and Adelaide was bleeding out internally, "I'm sorry." Tears welled up in the ice maiden's eyes as she held the dying girl in her arms.

"Yu-yukina-san...crush the...pendant around my neck." Adelaide managed to choke out her dying words, "If you..do...it will weaken..." Her eyes fluttered closed as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Meanwhile, the group had loosely cornered Seadra and Chasity was pleading with her, "Seadra please stop and listen to me for a minute. Sue-san has lost it, we're trying to stop her." The assassin just glared, "Seadra please."

"I would if I could, but I can't and-" Seadra doubled over, "-run-" was all she managed to choke out before she straightend up, eyes glowing the same red as the now pulsating pendant around her neck.

Botan and Chasity simultaneously went, "Uh-oh."

* * *

><p>Keiko held on for dear life as the dragon stomped and chomped on the oniguri monsters, sweeping them away with its tail, and crushing them against the walls.<p>

Eventually all the oniguri were obliterated, and Keiko could hear a faint yell coming from the other side of the wall. "Hello?" she called out as she dismounted the dragon and walked over to the wall where she could hear a muffled thumping now along with a familar voice yelling.

"Yusuke?" She pounded on the wall, "Yusuke is that you?"

"-yes-"

"Hold on, I'm going to try to break down the wall, so stand back." Turning and climbing back onto the dragon Keiko made it slam its tail into the wall repeatedly, each strike seemed to weaken it until finally a crack appeared.

After what seemed to be an eternity the crack became a hole and the hole grew wide enough that a person could slip through if they tried.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke all but flew to his girlfriend as she jumped down from the dragon. Kurama, then Hiei and Kuwabara followed him through the hole.

"Yusuke, are you ok?" Keiko checked Yusuke for injuries taking note of the cowboy costume.

"Hey, that's my line." He grinned at her sticking out his tongue to tease her.

"I hate to interupt but I think now would be the opportune time for us to make our escape." Kurama pointed to the dragon, "I'm sure we could all ride that and make it out quick enough."

"Good point Kurama, let's go." Yusuke agreed with his red-headed friend.

As the group started to mount the dragon a voice halted them, "Do you really think you can make it out of here alive? Hmm?"

* * *

><p>Deep in the Beasts lair...<p>

"Sue-san," Alice skipped lightly to her 'friends' side, "Have you seen Chasity or Adelaide?"

Sue turned her head slightly from the row of TV screens in front of her, "No, I assumed that they were in their rooms."

"I did too, but when I went to talk to Chasity I found her gone." Alice pouted, twirling the ribbon around her neck.

"Alice why are you here?" Sue turned fully to face Alice completely, a twisted look on her usually impassive face.

"Sue-san?" Alice backed away not knowing why Sue was acting so strange, "Sue-san, what's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Sue's sneer could have cut through solid stone, "Of course you don't know, no one knows. No one ever knows! The things I do for you ungrateful wretches and you don't even care!" The stone around her neck was dark red, and its swirling colors were pulsating violently.

Alice felt herself go cold, now she could tell what was wrong; the ritual stone was taking over Sue. "Sue-san please, don't hurt me!" Alice shrieked as Sue grabbed her by the bow around her neck and pulled it tighter.

"Die, you ingrate." Sue hissed as the bow tightened around fragile Alice's neck. when an alarm went off alerting Sue to the fact that the boys were escaping.

Dropping Alice to the side Sue strode out of the room, "I'll deal with you later." she snarled as she left.


	15. Death101Foxversion 4

**In Which a Mirror is Broken**

Death 101-Fox Version's 4th Chapter

Sitting at her vanity, Sue paused to look at her reflection. A small girl dressed in a blue robe unspotted with the blood of her followers. She did not appear to hold as much power as she did but then that the idea. She would be the last one standing. Her eyes drifted towards the blood red ruby hanging from her throat. It had darkened considerably over the time of the ritual and it would continue to darken. Even now the ruby glowed as it took another step closer to the blackness of blood.

"And another one bites the dust," she murmured as she reached for her lip gloss. Looking closer at her reflection she noticed a few blonde hairs had come out of place, no doubt when she had become angry at Alice. Lifting her brush, she combed her hair back to perfection. She always made sure to look her best. Not because her two items of affection were fighting for their lives and could see her but because it was expected of her. She was, after all, the head of the leaders. However that title was becoming more and more hollow with Chasity and Adelaide traitorous actions and now Alice questioning her authority.

"Who do they think they are?" Sue muttered as she studied her usually plain gray eyes. Well, they were plain no longer. Deep inside there was a glow of a red flame. Barely flickering but still there. It was the sign of power. Of her responsibility. "Who do they think is in control?" she asked again, her rage building at the thought of her partner's insubordination. "Who do they think I am!"

The mirror cracked as the brush collided with it.

Sue stared at herself in the fragmented remained. Her eyes were slowly being filled with the red fire and her skin became paler. On the right side of her face, scales were being to appear. Closing those red eyes, she found herself in darkness. She inhaled and exhaled. Once. Twice. Three times. Her anger still remained. She pictured that which was soothing to her. A river running over the land and into the ocean. Waves crashing against the land. The image dripped through her mind. She inhaled. Exhaled. Once. Twice. Three times. Her rage cooled. The mirror was fixed and her consuming fire returned to a flame in her gray eyes. She covered the scales with a bit of foundation. It was becoming harder to remain in control.

A smirk appeared on her face. Her power was reaching its peak. In a mere hour, the ritual would be completed. It was a shame her roommates would be unable to see it but they had served their purpose. Only a few more deaths to go.

She straightened her robe and combed her hair once last time. She was perfect and for this to work she had to remain that way. She must remain calm. She must remain in control. She must remain without guilt.

Looking towards her closet, she opened the doors with a flick of her fingers. Inside was a medieval suit of armor. The leaders had allowed Aiyoku to choose the form of the monsters who first appeared in their realm. For some unknown reason, the girl had chosen food like creatures. Since then the other leaders had been forced to create monsters of a similar theme. Thankfully the food monsters had been defeated. Sue was free to create a new theme. Looking at the metal knight, a smile came to her face. The boys and girls from the fictional land of Yu Yu Hakusho had proven themselves well against monsters and humanoid creatures of desire but how they would fair against creatures of steel?

Pendant glowing, Sue waved her hand over the hollow suit. As she watched, a red glowing form of life entered the knight and appeared as glowing eyes under the helmet. Sue pondered for a second if she should warn Aiyoku of the coming reinforcements. The girl had said she wanted and needed no help to defeat Keiko. However Aiyoku did not know what Sue did. Aiyoku did not know that she could very easily lose control over her food monsters if Keiko willed it.

Sue watched passively as the suit knelt before her. She murmured her orders and before her eyes an army was raised. While the army marched off, the first knight remained by her side. It had been folly to allow the avatar of the food monsters to wander outside where Keiko and Shizuru could gain control over it, especially when all one needed to do to control it and all the other food monsters was ride it. Even now, Keiko would be able to summon an army that would stop Aiyoku if Sue's knights did not arrive in time. Knowing this, she would not make the same mistake. Her knightly avatar would remain at her side, completely loyal. Unlike her partners.

Glancing at the mirror once again, Sue smiled again. Those Yu Yu Hakusho characters truly had no idea the weapon they held. Of course, neither did Aiyoku. Only Sue who had read the ritual book completely knew. It would be fun to see which ignorant party learned the power of the avatar first. It wouldn't matter though. Her knights would defeat the characters anyways. Soon the boys would be forced to watch as the girls' hearts were carved out.

Turning from the mirror, she spared at glance at her avatar. Richard would be a fitting name for it meant brave power. As the avatar of her army he deserved such a privilege and he would know if she was directing orders at him. In the midst of battle such a thing could be a turning point. Nodding to herself, she straightened her robe on last time. Now she was ready. She turned to her avatar. Without her speaking, he nodded and following her out of the room.

In a mere few minutes, she will have won.


	16. SycoandCrazyInc 4

**In which Knights and Rice Collide**

Yukina looked up from Adelaide's prone form as Seadra lunged at Botan and Chasity. Raising her arm, Yukina sent a wave of ice towards the girl's feet. She dodged the icy blast, but Yukina hadn't expected her attack to work, only slow her down.

When Seadra paused to regain her footing, Genkai hit her from behind with a Spirit Wave. The girl hit a tree hard and crumpled to the ground.

"Adelaide!" Chasity ran over to the other girl, tears streaming down her face at the sight.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do," Yukina said, truly regretful she hadn't been able to save the girl. She did wish there was time to let Chasity grieve, but there wasn't. "She said something about destroying her stone?"

Chasity sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Oh, that's right!" She unhooked the necklace from Adelaide. "If we break these it'll weaken the ritual that Sue is using to control this place."

"Hand it over," Genkai ordered, and one blast of Spirit Energy later the stone was history.

"Shouldn't we destroy your stone too?" Koenma asked.

"But without mine I can't manipulate this place," Chasity protested.

Genkai marched over to Seadra's still unconscious form. "You can keep yours for now, but we're getting rid of hers."

After Genkai destroyed that necklace as well, Botan said, "Shouldn't we catch up to Keiko now? I don't think we should have left her alone."

Chasity waved a hand airily, her grief over Adelaide apparently already forgotten. "Oh, she should be fine. After all, Adelaide said that dragon is the avatar for all the food warriors. Since Keiko has it, that means she can control all of them now."

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Genkai snapped. "Keiko doesn't know she can control the others!"

"…Oops?"

"Let's go," Koenma said.

* * *

><p>The stream of Onigiri seemed endless, and unfortunately, the guys weren't much help. For some reason, they were unable to access any of their powers, which would explain how they'd managed to get themselves captured in the first place.<p>

Since the guys were relatively helpless, it was Keiko on her dragon who was leading the charge. The dragon was much stronger than the Onigiri, but there were far more of the demon rice balls, and the numbers were taking their toll.

Frustrated by the thought of being overwhelmed by oversized _food_, Keiko yelled, "Would you stupid things stop coming!"

And to her surprise…they froze.

"What are you doing, Onigiri?" Aiyoko shrieked. "Attack them!"

The Onigiri didn't move.

"Keiko," Kurama said, "order them to trap her."

"Onigiri," Keiko called out. "Trap Aiyoko!"

The Onigiri obeyed her order, much to her surprise. _Why are they listening to me?_

Aiyoko tried to fight the Onigiri off, but was quickly overwhelmed. As they pinned her to the ground, a chipper voice said, "See? It's okay I didn't tell her; she figured it out on her own!"

Keiko looked to see Chasity and the others coming in through the same entrance she had used earlier. The group, sans Chasity and Genkai, rushed over when they saw the guys were with her. Chasity hung back while Genkai marched over to Aiyoko and snatched up her necklace.

"No! Give that back!" Aiyoko wailed.

Genkai ignored her and shattered the necklace with a blast of Spirit Energy.

"Hey, how come you guys can use your powers?" Yusuke complained.

"Because the rules of this place don't affect them," Koenma said. "Just you."

A rhythmic clanking started, distracting everyone from their conversations. "Now what?" Keiko asked aloud.

An army of steel knights approached them, marching in step and line by line.

Keiko breathed sharply, "Oh no!"

"Don't worry Keiko!" Yusuke stepped in front of her, "I won't let them touch you."

Kuwabara stepped up beside Yusuke, "Of course not! We will save—"

He was cut off by a sharp cuff from his sister. "You idiots! None of you guys can use your spirit energy, or did you forget that little fact, mmm?"

Kuwabara shook his head, "No, but that doesn't mean we won't try!"

Everyone suddenly froze.

Someone was laughing…someone in _their_ group was laughing.

Everyone turned to find the one that thought the _new_ near-death experience was funny.

It was Yukina.

She pushed her way to the front, still laughing.

"Yukina? Have you lost your mind?" Shizuru cautiously asked her.

Yukina shook her head, "No, but whoever sent _metal_ knights to face us sure did!"

A pause as everyone tried to comprehend this statement.

"Why?" chorused half a dozen throats.

Yukina straightened up, "Because I'm an ice yokai and metal, well, it doesn't do too well in _extreme cold._"

Kurama was the first to catch on and start laughing. "This will actually be delightful!"

Hiei though wasn't so optimistic, "If it works. The odd creatures before weren't so obedient to the laws of physics."

Koenma shouted, "No! This should work. The girls are outside of the power of the ritual. The girls practically force things to act the way they should."

Yukina took a stance in front of the group and focused her power.

Keiko felt the cold before she saw its effects.

For the group behind Yukina the temperature decreased just by a few degrees, but the ground in front of Yukina quickly had frost creeping towards the knights.

The wave of intense cold hit the first row of knights and they stuttered in their marching, but they showed no signs of stopping.

"Come on Yukina," Keiko whispered, "you can do it."

Yukina saw the knights weren't stopping and increased her efforts. The first row of knights took the next step and their leg shattered on impact, causing the knights to topple over, blocking the way for the following knights.

"Yes!" Kuwabara shouted, "You did it Yukina!"

"Not quite yet," Hiei cut the celebration short. "The others are still coming."

Yukina took her stance again and sent out more waves of extreme cold. Sweat started to bead on her face with the effort it took to send out the cold needed to affect the magical constructs.

Keiko started, "Wait! I can help." She started running towards the dragon, "Yukina, keep up the cold!"

Keiko scrambled up the dragon and called out in a stern voice, "Weird rice food things, attack the metal knights! Stop them!"

A swarm of onigiri came out and scuttled towards the knights. There was a shuttering pause when they hit the extreme cold, but the onigiri recovered quickly and continued charging towards the knights.

_Clang!_The first onigiri hit a knight like a rock and the knight shattered. The process continued until the knights were all shattered stumps and shards.

Yusuke pouted, "We didn't get to hit anything."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Genkai said dryly.

Shizuru looked around, "Hey, where did that crazy girl go to?"

Keiko jerked her head around to look at where the onigiri had been holding the girl Aiyoko down. "She's gone," Keiko groaned.

"When you ordered the onigiri to charge the knights, they must have let her go," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, straight to Sue-san!" Chasity jumped in.

"Who are you?" Hiei said rudely.

"She's one of the girls controlling the ritual, but she's helping us now," Koenma explained.

Keiko looked around. "Where's the other one?"

Chasity looked down and scuffed her foot on the floor.

"She was killed by another one of the crazies," Botan said softly.

Chasity nodded sadly, but bounced back up immediately, "But it's okay! Adelaide read the super-secret ritual book that no one but Sue was supposed to read, and she told me everything that we weren't supposed to know!"

Genkai sighed, "Like the fact that whoever's riding the dragon can control the food?"

"Yep!" Chasity bounced on her toes. "Oh and the only way to defeat the knights forever is to defeat their avatar."

"Whatever that might be," Hiei said glumly.

"We will find it!" Kuwabara raised his fist in the air. "And we shall defeat it!"

Chasity's eyes seemed to sparkle in an unworldly way. "I'm sure you will Kazuma!"

"Er…Thanks?"

"And then we will pound whoever is responsible for bringing us here into the ground!" Yusuke promised.

* * *

><p>Aiyoko and Seadra bowed before Sue-san and her iron knight.<p>

"I'm sorry Sue-san, I could not defeat the unworthy one," Aiyoko simpered.

"And I could only kill one of the traitors," Seadra said, looking a bit worse for wear.

Sue glared at them from her throne, "And you both lost your stones…Idiots! Useless, worthless!"

Seadra and Aiyoko cowered before Sue's rage.

"I should just kill you both-" Sue paused, and then knelt down in front of the girls. "But…I may still have use for you," she patted each of their heads. "A very good use for you."


	17. YYH Fan KB 4

**In Which There Are Explanations and Time Is Almost Up**

"So what's the plan?" Shizuru lit a cigarette and raised an eyebrow at the blank looks on the faces around her, "Please tell me someone has an idea as to what we should do now."

Everyone looked around at one another expectantly until Koenma broke the silence, "Perhaps we should take a moment and get the story straight as to what's really going on here." Glancing at Chastity he continued, "I believe the 'ritual' that you ladies have engaged in is really a ritual to turn one person into an S-class yokai, am I right miss Chastity?"

"Yep, that's what Adelaide told me the ritual book said would happen to Sue-san at midnight in the real world."

"I thought so, these necklaces are linked directly to their wearer's life force and when a person wearing the necklace dies their life force goes melds into the main stones. I'm almost certain that all of this was just a plan developed by this 'Sue-san' to gain power." Koenma frowned pensively, "If I remember right the completion of the ritual requires a sacrifice of many lives, the more powerful the person the better."

"So basically this whole thing was a set-up from the beginning?" Kuwabara crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking down at his shoes in frustration.

"It looks like it, from what I've seen so far this place is really just a series of distorted spaces where the rules have been temporarily rewritten." Kurama pitched in, "If we found a way to break the distorted space we could probably escape."

"The only way to do that would be to disrupt the ritual from the central chamber, and only Sue-san knows where that is."

"Couldn't you find it Chastity?" Yukina tilted her head in confusion.

"No, no one but Sue-san was allowed to go there and I know she hid it pretty well." Chastity shook her head slowly, "There's no way I could find it."

"Hn, why can't we use our powers?" Hiei's sudden voice in Chastity's ear made her jump in fright.

"AH! Don't do that, you guys can't use your powers because that's one of the five laws."

Koenma looked up sharply, "Five laws?"

"Yeah, there are five laws that govern this place."

Everyone stared at Chastity for a moment, "And you didn't think that this was something we ought to know?" Keiko shot Chastity a nasty glare.

"Well no, I didn't thing about it really." Chastity flinched back from the intensity of Keiko's glare.

"So what are the five laws?" Kuwabara laid a hand on Chastity's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye, which resulted in her blushing and muttering something unintelligible under her breath before managing a full explanation a few moments later.

"Well number one is that you guys, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara aren't allowed to use your powers to harm anyone or anything directly. The second law says that all monsters must follow a certain theme, like the oniguri and when the avatar of the monsters is defeated a new theme may be created." Chastity bounced lightly on her heels before continuing as she glanced around nervously.

"The third law pretty much just says that non ritual members will be subject to capture and can be sacrificed for the greater good. The fourth law says that anyone wearing a ritual stone can travel anywhere in the dimension, they just can't leave until the ritual is over because that would disrupt the flow. And the fifth law says that anyone who enters the dimension uninvited has only twenty-four hours before the killing curse is activated and they die."

Exchanging looks the group realized they had no idea how long they had been trapped in the beast's dimension.

"Chastity, were we invited in or are we subject to this killing curse as well?" Kurama ran a tired hand through his hair trying to think of a plan to get them all out alive.

"None of you were actually invited in, so you're all subject to it." Chastity smiled brightly, "But don't worry, we've still got thirty minutes before the curse is activated."

"What?!" came the shriek from everyone around her.

* * *

><p>Sue sat on her throne and watched as Seadra and Aiyoko prepared to carry out the final stages of the ritual, almost everything was going according to plan, all she had to do now was wait patiently for the 'heroic' group to come charging in to save the day.<p>

"And then my little trap will be complete." Sue whispered to herself under her breath, "Soon I will be the most powerful and we'll see who laughs then."

Sue glanced at her necklace and then in the small hand mirror she kept with her at all times. The scales were getting darker and harder to hide; they had spread further across her face and neck.

The stone was almost darkened to perfection, only thirty more minutes before it was time to finalize her daring plans.

* * *

><p>A loud pop made everyone jump and turn to see the wall writhe and a long corridor opened up.<p>

"You feeling anything Kuwabara?" Yusuke eyed the sudden doorway and glanced at his orange-headed friend to get his opinion on it.

"I can feel a faint pulse of energy, it's just barely there, but I have a feeling that's the direction we probably need to go." Kuwabara didn't mention how he could feel goose bumps running up and down his entire body at the sight of the doorway, no sense in worrying anyone anymore than they already were.

"We could be walking straight into a trap." Kurama decided it was his turn to state the obvious.

"True but it could lead us right to the heart of things as well." Genkai shrugged philosophically, "At least we'll have a better chance of getting things done than if we stand around here talking the rest of the time."

"Right then," Yusuke turned to look at the doorway again, "let's go."

All together the group moved cautiously forward towards what could very well be their doom. Sticking close together they moved down the dimly lit corridor trying to make as little noise as possible.


	18. Death 101  Fox Version 5

**In Which a Fool Rushes In  
>Death 101 – Fox Version's 5<strong>**th**** Chapter**

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. No matter how many steps Yusuke took there always seemed to be twelve torches ahead of him and when he turned to see if they were actually moving, there was only darkness behind him. Once he actually saw a torch go out as the group walked past it. He thought about asking Charity, the only one with a sense of time, how long until midnight but he stopped himself. Odds were he wouldn't like the answer. He also considered asking the girl how much farther until they reached the end of the corridor but guessed the girl wouldn't know. As they past another torch, Yusuke opened his mouth to ask a different question.

"So if this ritual kills people to work and it only turns one person into a S-class, why did you join up with little Miss Suzie?"

The group halted and Genkai glared at him. No one spoke and even George, the ogre, and Keiko's pet dragon shifted nervously. Yusuke glared at the group and shouted, "Oh come on! We're been stuck in his hallway for ages. If there were any traps, Suzie would have activated them by now and since she made the hallway, she obviously knows we are in here. What harm can a bit of noise do?"

"Think Dimwit!" Genkai whispered as she hit him on the head. "All she has to determine our location are the torches. If we are quiet, she cannot guess where we are or when we will exit this corridor."

"But the torches are barely spaced out," Yusuke replied in his normal volume causing Genkai to narrow her eyes more. "Besides, she could probably guess where we are by sensing for Chastity's stone."

The girl in question pouted. "The stones don't work that way. They just act as a transporter, a house for energy, and ritual stones for the spells we can cast."

"What sort of spells?" Kurama asked but his whisper was drowned out by Yusuke shouting, "I'm getting fed out with acting scared because of one lousy, little girl with a death wish. For all we know this hallway might never end and we could be walking until our time is up!" He turned to face the wall and raised his fist. "The laws never said anything about using my fists to beat down a wall."

"Yusuke stop!"

He felt Keiko drag his right arm while Botan grabbed his left. He tried to wave them off but Koenma ordered George to stop him. Yusuke felt Keiko and Botan let go and blue arms pinned his arms to his side in a hug. He felt himself listed from the ground and began to kick and struggle. "Damn it! Let me go!" His protests quickly died as Keiko's palm hit his face.

"Yusuke, stop it," she whispered. "Getting hysterical isn't going to help."

"I am not hysterical! I'm just freaking ticked off and I want both my feet on the ground again!"

Keiko raised her hand again and Yusuke braced for impact. A second later, he found himself staring at Keiko's finger which was pointed at his nose. "Yes, you are. And if you don't use your head, you're going to get everyone killed. So calm down!" Her voice never raised above a whisper during her lecture which caused Yusuke to become even angrier.

He glared at her and kicked again. When his feet met nothing but air, he huffed and slowly became still. Koenma nodded and George lowered him to the ground. The blue arms released their grip and Yusuke paused to roll his shoulders. He turned and kicked the wall. A large hole appeared and a scream echoed down the hallway causing him to grin. "I hope that hurt," he muttered.

"Fool." He turned and ducked the rock Genkai had thrown at him. "We are trying to avoid making her angry."

Yusuke crossed his arms and glared at the old woman. What did she know? It wasn't like Genkai knew anymore about the situation than he did. Heck, she probably knew less since she hadn't seen any of the girls besides Chastity face to face. "Well I don't remember agreeing to that."

"With these sorts of rituals, the angrier the ritual doer, the more likely she lose control and destroy everything."

"Got an experience you want to share with the class?" He paused and added, "Grandma."

"Watch it, boy." Genkai's eyes narrowed more as she stared at him. Good. Now he wasn't the only one who was freaking mad. He was sick and tired of this mission. It was supposed to be a fun little get together with the guys. Just go to some school to check out the sights for a demon that was stealing girls' clothing. But then he had picked up a book and things had gotten stupid weird. He hadn't had a decent sleep in three days because of his stupid mother and her parties. His cowboy costume was uncomfortable and he didn't have his powers or if he did, he couldn't use them. Girls were trying to either date him or kill him and now Keiko was in danger too. He was going to die in less than thirty minutes for the third and probably last time and some freaking sadistic sicko was going to become an S-level demon. Did he leave anything out? He looked around. Right. He also hated this **Stupid. Freaking. Hallway!**

Feeling reckless, Yusuke turned to look at the rest of the group. Kurama was pinching his nose in exasperation. Hiei was staring at Yusuke like he was going to personally shut him up if Yusuke didn't behave. Kuwabara was trying to comfort Yukina who seemed completely normal to Yusuke. Koenma was chewing on his binky while George stood helplessly by his ruler. Shizuru was puffing on her cigeratte and Botan looked ready to summon her oar to help Hiei knock him out. Chastity looked startled and Keiko. Yusuke glared at her. Keiko looked as mad as he felt.

Didn't they see how they weren't getting anywhere playing by little Miss Suzie's rules?! Trying to toe the line had never brought Yusuke anything other than boredom or trouble when he had been a teen. Sure things had been going well recently but with this mission everything was going to hell again. If he was going to die, he was going to do it his way. He wasn't going obediently roll over and keep walking down the freaking hallway until he died. He was going to break down as many walls and rules as he could.

He turned his back to the group.

"Yusuke," he heard Keiko mutter.

"Sorry, Keiko," he replied. "But I'm going my own way." Without another word, he lifted his fist and punched through the wall. This time there was no scream and there was nothing but darkness behind the wall but Yusuke jumped. _At least I'm going out in style_, he thought as the darkness swirled around him.

His feet touched the ground before the rest of him did. Around him was nothing but darkness. He couldn't even see where he had jumped from. For a second, he started to regret his hasty decision. However, his thoughts quickly reversed direction when he heard a girlish voice spluttering gibberish. He started to walk forward when he remembered the time limit. Figuring a little more reckless behaviour couldn't hurt, Yusuke ran forward. A patch of light appeared at the end of the darkness and Yusuke ran faster. The light became an open doorway to a room with an open closet and a doorway out of the room. Near the wall was a bed and pieces of armour. The name Richard was written on the breast plate.

Yusuke readied to jump into the room. However, he hit an invisible wall and fell back. As he sat up, he glared at the mocking doorway. He should have known it wasn't that easy. Raising himself to his feet, he reached out to touch the wall. It felt cool beneath his fingers. _Almost like glass_, he thought. He narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw a ghostly figure in the room. However, as his eyes slipped out of focus, he realized he wasn't seeing a ghostly figure. He was seeing his reflection in the glass. Yusuke was on the other side of the looking glass.

He heard a noise and looked towards the door. Standing there was one of the girls. Around her neck was a ribbon. Her skin was tinted blue and her eyes were bulging. The girl reached out to the glass Yusuke was trapped behind. She collapsed to the ground and the glass shattered.

Yusuke lunged through the mirror's frame and ran to the girl's side. He may have wanted the girls dead but not that way. He started to pull at the ribbons in an attempt to loosen them but by the time he got the ribbon off, the girl was dead and her stone had stopped glowing.

"And another one bites the dust," he muttered as he crushed the stone in his palm. He stood and considered retracing his route back to the others. Little Miss Suzie obviously didn't know about the passageway so if he could get the others through the looking glass, they could all escape. Without their powers, the ritual would be uncompleted and Miss Suzie would be defeated. He turned back to the mirror and cursed. The glass was back in place and he was staring at his reflection. For once the fool had been right to rush where angels had feared to tread but the fool was left alone and the angels were going to be dead.


	19. SycoandCrazyInc 5

**In Which There Are Revelations  
>by scycoandcrazy<strong>

Yusuke looked around the room, checking to see if there was anything useful he could grab since his powers weren't working. He tried to avoid looking down at the girl lying dead on the floor. The armor on the bed caught his eye again and Yusuke walked over to it.

"Richard," Yusuke said, reading the name written on the breast plate. "Who names a suit of armor?"

Oh, right, crazy chicks that did stupid rituals that threatened to kill almost everyone he cared about.

Still, he could make use of some of this stuff. Yusuke picked up the armor's sword and shield and made his way to the exit. "Right," he said. "It's time to find little Miss Suzie and kill her before the time limits up."

Once out of the room, Yusuke found himself in another long hallway, with no sign of the group. "This hallway had better go somewhere," he grumbled. Yusuke randomly picked a direction to walk in. He figured it would eventually get him somewhere.

He hadn't been walking long when he suddenly found a door that he felt positive hadn't been there when he'd started out. "Eh, why not?" Yusuke shrugged. "Randomly appearing doorways are probably a good sign in this place at this point."

Yusuke opened the door and stepped inside. Whirling around to face him was the most insane looking girl he'd ever seen. In the dictionary the word crazy probably had her picture by it.

"Yusuke!" she shouted. "What are you doi-" her gaze sharpened onto the sword and shield in his hands. "Why do you have Richard's sword and shield?" she rasped, her bloody-red eyes narrowing.

"I can't use my powers here, so I figured I could use something," Yusuke said. "The real question here is, are you going to stop this ritual yourself, or am I going to have to kill you?"

He was very disturbed when she threw her head back and laughed. "You kill me? You...kill...me?" She finally managed to gasp out. "I am nearly at the peak of my power. Soon not even the little god of death or his darling daddy will be able to touch me."

"Right," Yusuke said. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." He remembered what Chasity had said about the necklaces being their source of power, and lunged forward swinging his sword at her neck.

Little Miss Suzie tossed out her hand, and against all of Yusuke's expectations, she caught the sword, stopping it cold. "I told you," She smirked. "You can't kill me."

Yusuke was close enough to see the scales on her face. The girl was truly inhuman at this point.

Yusuke smirked right back at her, "I don't have to kill you. I just need to get-THIS!" Holding the sword with one hand, Yusuke snatched the jewel from around her throat.

Sue's eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't!"

Yusuke pulled on the necklace, and pain like red hot needles shot up his arms. Yusuke gritted his teeth and hung on. Letting go would mean his death, and the death of all his friends.

Darkness started creeping in on the edges of his vision, but he still refused to let go. He was Yusuke, dang it, and he had suffered through things that would kill a normal person—and had killed him a few times. He could hold on to a little rock.

Just when the darkness had almost consumed his entire sight, a flash of light blinded him. Yusuke blinked the spots out of his vision and realized he was laying flat on the floor. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were kneeling over him. "Urameshi, you okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm fine," Yusuke said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Did we beat little Miss Suzie? And where are the girls, and Koenma?"

Kurama shook his head, "Miss Suzie? I assume you mean the former occupant of this room?"

Kuwabara chimed in, "And you mean the girls here at the boarding school right?"

Hiei mumbled from where he was slouched against a wall, "The idiot has hit his head and damaged his brain." He smirked, "Well, more than it was already damaged."

Yusuke stared at them opened mouthed. At the school? They weren't at the school, they were—Yusuke finally took a look around. They were at the school; more specifically they were in the room of one of the school girls that had actually been killed by the demon they were hunting. Yusuke looked down and off to the side, and there lay the book he'd picked up, quietly sizzling on the floor.

"What just happened?" was the only thing Yusuke could think to say to the craziness that just may have never happened.

"You picked up that book and then collapsed," Kurama supplied. "You've been out cold for five minutes."

Five minutes? Everything that had just happed, all those fights, those life and death situations, all of that had happened in five minutes? Or had it even really happened at all?

Yusuke carefully flipped the book over with the tip of his shoe, wary of actually touching the thing again. He leaned over to read what it said inside. "Um, guys," Yusuke said, "I think you should see this. But don't touch; trust me, it's a bad idea."

They did as Yusuke said, looking without actually touching the book. "Wait," Kuwabara said, "is this a story about us?"

"I think so," Kurama said slowly. He picked up a pencil from the nearby desk, and used it to flip through the pages. "It seems to be a diary, with entries of her everyday life mixed in with what she calls dreams or visions." He looked up at the others. "From what I understand, she was extremely psychic in the realm of such things, and apparently dreamed of us, and our lives, nightly."

"She was also nutso," Yusuke said. "Completely. I think we should burn this diary or something."

The guys exchanged glances. "Don't you think we should take it to Koenma or something first?" Kuwabara ventured.

"You guys didn't see the crazy crap that happened in there," Yusuke said. "It sucked me in, and I thought it was all real, and we were all about to die, and so were Keiko, and Yukina, and Genkai, and...Look, we just need to destroy that thing. Nothing good can possibly come from keeping it around."

Hiei shrugged, "I'm all for destroying it." In a quick motion, Hiei had his sword out and through the book. Fire crept along the edges of his sword, catching the book on fire. A black mist rose from the book, along with a thin scream.

"Did the book just scream?" Kuwabara asked.

"I told you," Yusuke said. "It's an evil book."

Kurama used a hand towel hanging near the sink in the dorm room to wrap the book up. "I still think Koenma should see it. It would appear to have harbored Sue Marrion's ghost."

"Her psycho ghost," Yusuke grumbled. "Are we sure she wasn't what was causing the trouble here instead of some demon?"

"It was the demon that killed her," Hiei pointed out.

"Oh, right," Yusuke said.

"The demon that we still need to find," Kurama said with a glance at Kuwabara. "I suppose that your psychic sense lead us here because of the ghost inhabiting the book."

"Must be," Kuwabara said. "Let's go then."

They left the room and traveled down the hall again, which Yusuke couldn't help but notice bore creepy similarities to the hall in his dream, or vision, or whatever it was.

Yusuke suddenly noticed a girl walking towards them in the hallway. She looked eerily similar to the girl with the ribbon around her neck that died in the mirror room. She was carrying two books in her arms. As she got closer, Yusuke was able to make out the titles; _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_. Yusuke could feel his brain screech to a halt.

The girl noticed him staring at the books. She smiled at him, "These are my favorite books." After she passed the group, Yusuke turned and watched as she entered the room they had just exited.

Yusuke turned to Kurama, "What?"

Kurama sighed, "That was Sue Marrion's roommate, Alice Liddle."

"She-she was in the book, vision, thing," Yusuke said.

"Weird," Kuwabara commented. "Were there other people in the dream?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "There were four other girls. Um, I don't know all of their names, but I'd probably know them if I saw them."

"They must have been based on people that Sue knew in real life," Kurama mused.

"I wonder who Richard was based on," Yusuke said.

"Richard?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "There was a suit of armor named Richard. I wouldn't have thought it was based on anything, but out of all the minions she threw at us in there, Richard was the only one that was named."

"Interesting," Kurama commented. "Maybe we shall see the rest. You will have to point anyone you recognize."

Hiei snorted, "Whatever. Let's just kill the demon and get out of here. There are too many humans around here."

Once they exited the building Yusuke heard a very loud voice. Glancing over at the sound, he saw a girl wearing a rainbow colored outfit talking, actually yelling, at another girl wearing all black.

"Hey, those two were in there," Yusuke said.

The other three studied them. "They're both human," Hiei finally commented.

"They were probably just some of her classmates," Kurama said.

"Hey," Kuwabara said, "wouldn't Richard, if it was based on anyone, probably have to be someone who worked here? I mean, this is an all girl's school. It's not like a lot of guys come here every day."

"That actually makes sense," Kurama said.

"We should check out the teachers then," Yusuke said.

"Where are you sensing the demon at?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara waved in the general direction of some large buildings. "Somewhere over there."

Hiei studied them, a brief glow betraying the use of his third eye. "There aren't many people there. From the minds in those buildings, it seems like those are the places where the students learn."

"So, yep, a teacher then," Yusuke said. "I always knew teachers were demons in disguise."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Kuwabara said.

They made their way over to the buildings, and followed Kuwabara as he led them through the winding hallways. No wonder hallways had featured such a big part in the diary induced visions; little Miss Suzie had had to see them constantly.

Eventually Kuwabara stopped in front of a closed door. "I think he's in here guys," Kuwabara whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke said, and kicked the door open.

The mild-mannered looking teacher sitting at the desk in the room jerked up in shock at the abrupt entry. While the man was too startled to move, Yusuke took a quick look around the classroom. What immediately caught his eye was the suit of armor standing at the back of the room. A second glance showed Yusuke that this was apparently a history classroom, with an emphasis in European history.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

Hiei shut the door while the others advanced.

"A Mr...Richard, I presume?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yes, that's me."

Yusuke grinned, the demon was going to try to play innocent. "Spirit World sent us," Yusuke said. "You should have stuck to just stealing girls' clothes; Koenma would have ignored that. You crossed the line when you killed Sue Marrion...Even if she was batty as all get out."

The phony teacher took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe we can refresh your memory," Hiei said, drawing his sword.

The teacher tried to bolt for a window, but he was far too slow. All the guys headed for him at once, but Yusuke's Spirit Gun reached him first. It was a relief for Yusuke to see his powers working a full strength once more and watching the demon disintegrate before his eyes really did wonders for his mood.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kuwabara said.

"Tch. It was too easy," Hiei complained.

Yusuke snorted, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had been in the crazy book of Sue." He paused for a moment. "Although, it was almost all worth it to have that image of Kuwabara dressed as a clown in my head."

"What?" Kuwabara yelped.

"Of course, seeing Hiei in leather pants damaged my soul," Yusuke said.

Kurama chuckled, Hiei fumed silently, and Kuwabara made gagging noises.

"Perhaps we should be on our way," Kurama said.

They headed out, and as they walked across the school's lawn, Yusuke spotted Adelaide and Chasity sitting together under a tree. They noticed his stare; Adelaide raised an eyebrow at him, while Chasity cheerfully grinned and waved. Yusuke quickly looked away.

"Were they in that crazy dream too?" Kuwabara asked, having noticed the exchange.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "They actually tried to help us...Though, the girl with the glasses ended up dead."

"You'll have to tell us this story in full," Kurama said.

"I'd rather forget it ever happened," Yusuke said. "It was scaring enough the first go around."

"Whatever," Kuwabara said, "you're still going to have to tell us one day."

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke agreed. "One day."


End file.
